Start
by Errende Ebecee
Summary: La vida está llena de ciclos, Lily lo sabe a la perfección, mas se niega a comenzar una nueva etapa con su compañera de departamento. Con ayuda de sus amigos, quizá, se arme de valor y empezar nuevamente. AU/School Life/Posible OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, antes que nada, espero disfruten de esta pequeña obra. Es el primer fanfiction que escribo (no se me da eso de subir trabajos) así que espero sea de su agrado.

Decidí que la pareja principal fuera Gumi y Lily (aparte de que las shippeo so hard) creo que hay muy poco de ellas en el fandom, así que quise aportar algo acerca de estas chicas.

No soy la mejor persona escribiendo español, pero, espero que no haya tantos horrores ortográficos y sintaxis algo extrañas. Una disculpa de antemano.

Posibles OoC, puesto que no me conozco a todos los personajes, así que me guíe en el zodiaco (haha).

Saludos.

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de VOCALOID me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Start

by Errende Ebecee

Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se fijaron en aquellas cintas amarillas y negras bloqueando el ascensor. Otro día en el que el bendito elevador no funcionaba, estaba descompuesto desde el inicio de la semana... ya era viernes. Miró resignada las escaleras, no había sido el mejor día de su vida, suspiro antes de empezar a subir los escalones; su mochila pesaba, la caja de utensilios como pegamento, cinta, pedazos de madera, uno que otro de cartón y metal le pesaba más de lo normal y aún más la maqueta de su proyecto final casi sesenta centímetros de altura y unos cuarenta de ancho. Estaba un poco maltratada por tener que transportarse en camión, seguido de caminar. Al quinto piso pensó que debió haber pedido ayuda a su compañera de departamento, sabía que no dudaría en bajar, pero ya que... sólo le faltaba tres más.

Al llegar a su piso, giró a la izquierda, pasó de largo cuatro puertas, y por fin, la quinta era la suya. Dejó la caja con materiales en el suelo para sacar las llaves de su pantalón y abrir. Recogió sus útiles y entró, dejando esta a unos cuantos metros de la entrada. Estaba oscuro, era conocido que su compañera no era precisamente fan de la luz, por lo que siempre tenía todo cerrado. Dejó su maqueta en la mesa del comedor por el momento.

—Llegué.

Nadie respondió. Ni siquiera la respuesta sarcástica que regularmente recibía todos los días al llegar a casa.

—¿Lily?

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, miró hacia la sala a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Los sillón de uno y dos espacios estaban vacíos, no tenía visión del vacíos de tres ya que el respaldo le bloqueaba, caminó un poco y pudo divisar un pie en el descansabrazos de este. Sin mas se acerco y miró a su compañera con una libreta en la cara y una guitarra eléctrica en su abdomen su mano muy apenas estaba apoyada en donde los trastes, el cuaderno estaba bastante gastado, reconoció al instante que era el que usaba para escribir sus canciones, posiblemente había estado sacando las notas mas el sueño le había ganado. Definitivamente estaba sacando las notas para su canción, la lata de cerveza en la mesa del centro se lo confirmo. Desde que la conocía, solía tomar para 'aclarar su mente', mas para ella, eso sonaba mas como un pretexto solo para saborear aquella amarga 'bebida de los dioses', como solía llamarlo la rubia en el conocía.

La recién llegada sonrió.

Con extremo cuidado retir la mano del mástil, levantó la guitarra y con su otra mano libre, retiró la libreta de su rostro, caminó sin hacer ruido por el pasillo de la derecha, donde se encontraban las habitaciones, pasó una puerta y la segunda a la derecha la abrió mostrando el santuario musical de su amiga. Las paredes estaban adornadas por tres guitarras eléctricas, tres acústicas y dos bajos, una batería en la esquina opuesta a la puerta, un teclado a un lado de la entrada, tres amplificadores apilados uno encima de otro en la esquina contraria a la batería y un escritorio con hojas y libros en la pared opuesta a donde ella se encontraba. Con cuidado colgó la guitarra en su base y dejo la libreta en el escritorio, miro el portarretrato que estaba boca abajo sobre esta, siempre que entraba, tenía una curiosidad enorme por mirar quienes aparecían en la fotografía, mas no lo hacía por respeto a la privacidad de la Lily, sin mas salió de la habitación.

Nuevamente regreso al comedor para mirar el reloj, eran casi las 7:30PM, se dirigió hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, podría asegurar que la descuidada de su roommate sólo tenía esa lata de cerveza en el estomago desde las doce del medio día que ella salía de clases.

Abrió el refrigerador, estaba algo vacío... les urgía salir a comprar el mandado, quizá cuando despertase se lo propondría. De lado de la puerta, estaba casi tapizada por latas de cerveza y bebida energética, suspiro.

—Debo dejar de tomar bebidas energetizantes...

Cada que tenía finales, sobrevivía a base de café, bebidas energéticas y más café. Era lo único que podía mantenerla despierta para poder terminar sus proyectos a tiempo. Como sea, debía hacer algo para comer... inspeccionó mejor el interior del refrigerador, sacó lo que había quedado de una cebolla, tomate... abrió un bote de pepinillos que llevaba algo de tiempo ahí, aun así los olio... estaban bien, tomó el bote casi vacío de mayonesa. Cerró el refri para buscar algo de pasta, jalapeños y atún en la alacena. Dejó todo a un lado de la estufa y aprovechó para prenderla, sacó un sartén hondo donde colocó la pasta y algo de agua, dejó que la pasta se hiciera mientras cortaba el tomate, la cebolla y los pepinillos.

* * *

Una chica de cabellos aqua se se encontraba sentada en el sillón de piernas cruzadas mientras 'veía' la televisión, aunque mas que mirarla, honestamente no estaba prestando atención, su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla, mas su mente estaba divagando en otro lugar. Tenía expresión triste, a comparación de a como era normalmente... quizá debió haberle hecho caso a su amiga... pero no, tenía que ser terca y hacer guturales. Suspiró al mismo tiempo en que tocaban la puerta. Sin muchas ganas se levantó a abrirla.

—¡Miku-chan!

La aludida cerró la puerta al ver la cabellera morada. Mas volvió a abrirla con una sonrisa juguetona dejando pasar al chico que traía una bolsa consigo.

— Miku-chan, eres el diablo— Comentó el chico pasando mientras saludaba a su pequeña amiga. —Me dijo Luka que te checara nuevamente...

La menor sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras iba a sentarse en el respaldo del sillón, para quedar a una altura cómoda para el chico alto, quien sacaba un palo delgado de madera y buscaba en su celular la aplicación de lámpara para iluminar mejor la cavidad bucal de la joven.

—Di 'a'

La chica abrió la boca y el chico se dispuso a evaluar la zona dañada.

—¿Aún te duele al pasar saliva?

—'Aha'

—Pues, creas o no, vas mejorando, si todo va bien, para la próxima semana estarás como nueva. —El joven apago la lámpara de su celular y fue a tirar el palo de madera, mientras regresaba con la bolsa que había traído con medicamentos. —Sólo tomate esto y veras como mejoraras más rápido...

Miku tomó las medicinas, uno era un analgésico y los otros, honestamente no supo para que, pero ya que su buen amigo Gakupo se las daba, era por algo.

—Le dije a Luka que me dejara checarte... pero ya sabes como es... no se por que tanta desconfianza si te conozco desde que estabas en pañales...

La chica sólo sonrió al pensar en su compañera de habitación, desde que se había mudado con ella era así. Las primeras semanas conviviendo con la chica fue un total desastre, ya que la menor era bastante alegre, extrovertida y siempre estaba haciendo algo, mientras que la otra, era mas pacífica, amaba la tranquilidad... realmente opuestas, pero, como adultos jóvenes que eran decidieron llegar a un acuerdo propuesto por la menor, cosa que le costo creer a la mayor. Desde entonces, las cosas entre las dos fueron más tranquilas. Como sea, se dispuso a tomarse ambas pastillas, mientras el joven se acercaba a la barra desayunadora para quedar frente a Miku.

—Aunque, bueno... no la culpo... desde que le dije que estaba jugando gato en el anfiteatro mientras esperábamos a los demás compañeros...

La chica miró extrañada.

—En las costillas del sujeto...

Miku lo miró extrañado... lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y jamás lo había visto hacer algo tan infantil y bastante irrespetuoso. Le sorprendió esa confesión viniendo de él. Enserio.

—Pero bueno... Creo que Luka fue con Meiko a comprar cosas para la fiesta... ¿te dijeron?

La peliaqua terminó de tomarse las pastillas y negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno... No sé porqué Meiko quiere juntarse... pero... ya sabes como es... —El chico se estiro un poco. —¿Vendrás cierto?

La menor salió de la cocina corriendo para arrastrar al joven fuera de la casa (la cual cerró con llave) e ir al departamento de la buena anfitriona Meiko.

* * *

Dos chicas se encontraban en el elevador que las llevaría a la planta alta del súper mercado. Una castaña se dedicaba a teclear en su celular, mientras la otra pelirosa esperaba a llegar a su destino. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron, salieron de ahí para tomar un carrito.

—¿Nos separamos?—Preguntó la pelirosa que iba detrás de la chica del carrito.

—Nah, sólo venimos por alcohol.

—¿Sólo alcohol?

—Si, la hice tarde para que vengan comidos y así no gastar en alimento—Le guiñó el ojo mientras entraban a los estrechos pasillos de la cerveza y las bebidas.

—No sé si eres tacaña o una maldita genio, Meiko—Sonrió levemente parándose a un lado de su amiga que miraba el celular. Una lista de bebidas—¿Que tenemos en la lista?

—Lo normal... Whisky, Vodka, Ron, Tequila y algo de Coñac...Sake aún tengo bastante de la fiesta anterior—Dijo al leer los nombres de las bebidas escritas en forma comercial como Capitán Morgan, José Cuervo, Absolute entre otras—Luka, no tomes más de dos botellas... por que lo pesado será la cerveza.

La pelirosa se dedicaba a encontrar cada una de estas para meterlas al carrito, diez botellas. Ambas pasaron de largo el pasillo para dirigirse al enfriador donde se encontraba la cerveza.

—¿Que llevarás?—

—Sube algo de Budweiser, Miller, Coors... —Miró la gran variedad que tenían—Heineken, Guinness...Corona, XX Lager y Bohemia.

—Se ve que quieres causarles cáncer a tus invitados—Comentó la pelirosa mientras metía pocas cajas de algunas mencionadas, que eran de las mas dañinas por el jarabe de maíz que era genéticamente modificado. —¿Que es lo que la gente toma más?

—Hein, Lager, Miller y Coors— Conforme su amiga se las iba pasando, ella las iba acomodando.

Llevaban más de treinta cajas en el pobre carrito más las otras pocas que Luka llevaba consigo misma. Era bastante gracioso como la gente las miraba extrañadas al ver la cantidad de alcohol que cargaban. Una vez que pegaron una cuenta que la pelirosa no prestó atención. Salieron de ahí para acomodar todo en el carro e ir hacia el departamento de Meiko donde se haría la fiesta.

* * *

Escuchaba a lo lejos varios golpeteos, frunció el entrecejo... no cesaba. Abrió con pereza los ojos el techo le decía que había luz proviniendo de la cocina, hizo fuerza con su mano para 'sostener su guitarra' mas no sintió nada, asustada miró el piso con el temor de que estuviera ahí... no estaba. Se apoyó del respaldo del sillón para ayudarse a levantarse, entrecerró los ojos por la luz, era la peliverde. Su compañera de departamento. Se reincorporó del sofá, buscó con la mirada su libreta. Tampoco estaba. Se talló los ojos y tomó la lata de cerveza del centro de mesa llevándosela a sus labios con la esperanza de que aún tuviera algo de ese delicioso líquido. Mas no había. Estiró un poco sus brazos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina con el sigilio que la caracterizaba. Su compañera solía recriminarle el hecho de que siempre terminaba asustándola cuando se la encontraba en el baño a mitad de la noche o entraba a su estudio mientras estaba haciendo sus maquetas. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Llegaste temprano? —Caminó al refrigerador para sacar otra lata de cerveza.

—Son casi las ocho de la noche, querida.

—Oh... — Abrió su lata dándole un gran sorbo. — ¿Cómo te fue en clases? — Se colocó a un lado para ver que era lo que hacía. ¡Oh! ¡La ensalada de atún que preparaba era exageradamente deliciosa!

—Ni me preguntes —Dio un largo suspiro para acercarse a la estufa a checar la pasta —Me dijeron que volviera a hacer los planos, porqué las medidas del terreno no eran correctas... —Metió el atún, y lo recién cortado a una vasija honda para revolverlos —Estoy segura que las medidas son correctas...

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte... tengo lunes y martes libres de esta semana que viene.

—La última vez casi te quedas sin dedo por andar usando el cutter...

—Tenías que recordármelo, ¿no? —Rodeo los ojos. —Pero al final pudiste entregar a tiempo y tu calificación fue bastante alta.

—Tranquila, es sólo la estructura— Soltó una risita al recordar como la rubia con la pura mirada amenazaba a su profesor camino a la universidad si no le ponía buena calificación. — ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

—Casual— Se limitó a responder, dio otro sorbo a su cerveza — Luka y Gakupo peleando, Kaito queriendo dominar el mundo a base de helado... Casual—Alzó sus hombros.

—¿Y Miku?—Preguntó curiosa, hacia una semana que no hablaba con su mejor amiga.

—Aún no se recupera de la garganta...

—¿De verdad?

—Si... espero honestamente no vuelva a intentar hacer guturales...

—Suena difícil...—Sacó del fuego la pasta, para quitarle el agua y vaciarla con los demás alimentos.

La rubia dio una bocanada de aire para dar un grito rasposo seguido de:

—Suena difícil, pero no lo es, el problema es que a Miku se le salió de las manos...—Terminó de dar su último sorbo a su cerveza.

—No hagas eso...o te lastimaras tú también — Tomó una cuchara grande para la ensalada y salir caminando con la cena hacia el comedor.

—Vamos, Gumi... vengo haciéndolo desde que tenía dieciséis años— Sonrió mientras llevaba dos vasos, platos y cubiertos a donde la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Ambas chicas se sentaron a disponer de su cena después de un ajetreado día, o por lo menos desde el punto de vista de la menor. La cena pasó tranquila, platicando entre bocados. Gumi comentó sobre que trataba la canción que estaba escribiendo a lo que la rubia respondió un simple 'amor a la música', mas la oji esmeralda sabía que había algo mas oculto dentro de esa canción, tal y como su roommate solía hacerlo. Nunca hacía canciones por hacerlas. Sólo había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar unas pocas, y la gran mayoría tenía un significado bastante profundo. Le costaba creer que alguien tan desordenada, arrogante, exageradamente orgullosa, pervertida y autoritaria, pudiese ser tan profunda y romántica (a su manera) a la vez.

El celular de ambas comenzaron a vibrar, ambas cruzaron miradas y sacaron sus móviles de la bolsa de su pantalón. Un mensaje grupal de la aplicación que usaban para mantenerse en contacto. Ambas lo abrieron. Era Meiko.

"Fiesta en mi depa a las 9PM"

—¿Y porqué mierda tienes que avisar al momento?— Preguntó Lily mas para si misma, mientras comenzaba a teclear...

La menor suspiro, supuso que lo mejor sería ir a ponerse algo cómodo para la fiesta. Lo mas seguro es que duraría hasta altas horas de la noche. Levantó los platos para ponerlos en el fregadero y encaminarse a su habitación a darse un baño. En cuanto a la rubia, sólo se levantó caminando hacia su cuarto mientras le contestaba a Meiko, era excelente momento para estrenar su camisa amarilla de botones.

* * *

Subiré el siguiente capitulo terminando de darle una vuelta a la ortografía.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de VOCALOID me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

La ventaja de el departamento de Meiko es que era realmente amplio, fácilmente podía albergar a cincuenta personas ahí dentro sin problema alguno. Entre un chico alto de cabello azul y otra chica de cabello de varios colores, en especial su flequillo, se dedicaban a recibir a las personas, saludaron a algunos en especial, como unos gemelos rubios, a los demás sólo saludaban y ellos mismos se sentaban donde podían, o simplemente se dirigían a la barra donde había muchos de esos típicos vasos de plástico rojos, los famosos 'vasos fiesteros'. Cuando la mitad de la habitación estaba llena, la anfitriona comentó al DJ que había contratado que podía empezar cuando quisiera. Obviamente, el joven no se hizo del rogar y empezó a mezclar; los recién llegados no perdieron tiempo en improvisar una pista de baile en lo que parecía que era la sala y comedor del departamento.

Lily y Gumi habían llegado en la motocicleta de la primera, mientras se quitaban el casco, ambas miraron hacia el último piso donde luces de colores lograban escapar de las ventanas o la puerta, la peliverde aprovecho el poco tiempo para arreglar el nudo de la corbata de su descuidada amiga.

—¿Quieres organizar una fiesta? Déjaselo a Meiko.

La peliverde sonrió ante el comentario, pero, la verdad es que no se equivocaba, esa chica si sabía como organizar una fiesta en poco tiempo. Jamás olvidarían la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaito. Le extendió el casco a Lily para que lo amarrara junto al de ella.

Ambas caminaron para subir al elevador, mas esté iba bastante lleno. Lily propuso ir por las escaleras, a lo que Gumi se rehúso. La rubia volvió a afirmar que fácil tardarían más tiempo que subir las escaleras, de igual manera la oji esmeralda estuvo en desacuerdo. A lo que la alta propuso cargarla, no muy convencida la menor acepto trepándose a la espalda de la rubia. No tardaron mucho en subir, ya que la chica subía de dos en dos escalones hasta el doceavo piso. Realmente agradeció que no hubiese más.

Tan sólo llegaron y el joven peliazul se lanzó sobre ellas saludándolas con gran emoción, informó que los gemelos ya habían llegado, cosa que Lily sólo rodeo los ojos, no solía llevarse muy bien con uno de ellos, pero aún así, no estaba dispuesta a arruinarse la noche por eso. Cuando estuvieron apunto de entrar, la chica de cabello de colores las detuvo.

—Leo, hoy las cosas quedarán claras para ti, estate atento por que hoy será la oportunidad de tu vida. Cáncer, cuidado de no asfixiar a esa persona que ha robado tu corazón.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a leer los horóscopos a la gente?

—Sólo a las personas especiales que necesitan un empujoncito— Le guiño el ojo.

—Bah... mejor dame algo de cerveza —Se mordió el labio. Cuando la diviso, simplemente fue corriendo a ella.

—Gumi-chan, deberías cuidar que esa mujer no se pase, eh...

—Lo sé... — Suspiró. —¿Que tal las clases, Galaco?

—Vamos, Gumi, no seas aburrida, anda y ve a buscar a alguien y olvídate de la escuela un momento...

La chica que correspondía al nombre Galaco simplemente empujó levemente a la peliverde al interior, donde luces de colores predominaban, le gustaban ese tipo de ambientes, mas no le gustaba estar sola con tanta gente, así que se dedicó a buscar a alguien conocido. Camino entre la gente para hacerse espacio y poder pasar, fue cuando llegó a la terraza, donde un chico y una chica completamente iguales estaban fumando.

—Hey, cuanto tiempo —El tono sarcástico de la chica no se hizo esperar

—¿Apenas hace cinco horas?—Sonrió ante el sarcasmo de la chica rubia de ojos azules —No sabía que Len fumaba.

El chico sólo miró el piso levantando sus hombros, seguido de llevarse un momento el cigarro a su boca y en corto expulsar el aire lejos de su hermana y la recién llegada.

—Rin me envició.

—Claro, ahora yo, ¿cierto?

—Claro que si, siempre fuiste mala influencia.

—Ah, claro, échale la culpa a la mayor, cierto.

—Tu pones el ejemplo, hermanita.

Rin bufó ante el comentario de su queridísimo hermanito. Gumi sólo veía divertida a ambos chicos, siempre era lo mismo. Len le echaba la culpa a Rin de algún vicio que tenía diciendo que ella le ponía el ejemplo, eso era sacarle el lado positivo al ser el hermano menor.

* * *

No muy lejos, la peliaqua y una pelirosa se encontraban sentadas en un sillón triple. Antes los acompañaba el pelimorado, mas esté salio corriendo ante la mirada asesina y desconfiada de la compañera de habitación de la menor. Ambas veían como la gente tomaba, otras bailaban, y otras pocas ambas al mismo tiempo. Miku comenzó a moverse ligeramente al ritmo de la música, movía ligeramente su cabeza, sus pies marcaban el ritmo junto con sus manos la melodía sobre sus muslos. Moría por bailar, pero, no veía a nadie de sus amigos que estuviese en la pista. Volteo a donde la pelirosa se acerco a su oído.

—¿No bailas, Luka?— Preguntó con voz bastante ronca.

—No.

La menor hizo una mueca de molestia. Quería bailar, ¡por el amor de Dios! Suspiró frustrada. Y como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, una chica alta con un vaso de cerveza se acercó dejándose caer en el sillón interponiéndose entre las dos. Luka sólo se hizo a un lado con molestia, mientras que Miku casi abraza a la chica.

—¿Te extraño sabes? Me tienes abandonada en canto.

La chica sólo mordió levemente el hombro de la mayor como respuesta y jugueteo. A veces era bastante infantil, cosa que le causaba bastante gracia a la rubia. Nunca cambio el saludo hacia ella. Miró de reojo a la pelirosa quien veía tranquilamente a la gente divertirse, la peliceleste hizo señas a la rubia, movió sus hombros mientras apuntaba con su rostro la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres bailar?

BINGO.

La cara de la joven se iluminó. La mayor se levantó de un salto cosa que imitó la menor. Ambas pusieron su mirada en Luka quien las miró extrañada. Las dos chicas hicieron una seña con la cabeza de que las acompañara, mas esta sólo negó. Lily miró al techo algo frustrada, así que tomó de la muñeca a la pelirosa arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

Eran casi las doce de la madrugada y la música seguía sin cesar, para esta hora, Meiko estaba tan tomada que sólo atinaba a animar su fiesta diciendo cosas incoherentes en el micrófono al ritmo de la melodía. Kaito hacía todo lo posible por detenerla, pero todo intento que hacía era en vano. Gakupo se había encargado de Haku, una chica bastante seria con problemas con el alcohol, ambos se encontraban en el baño haciendo que la pobre chica vomitara todo ese líquido tan malo para la salud, no la conocía mucho, pero su honor de casi médico lo obligaba a no dejarla en ese estado.

Luka por fin se había animado a bailar, sólo era cuestión de que alguien le diera un ligero empujoncito para que esta le sacara brillo a la pista. Frente a la pelirosa estaba Miku, quien sólo se movía al ritmo de la música. A un lado de ella, Gumi se había unido. Rin había arrastrado a su hermano y su amiga de universidad a bailar, y al ver caras conocidas no dudaron en unírseles. La peliverde no bailaba mucho, sólo hacia ligeros movimientos. Todo lo contrario a su roommate frente a ella quien literalmente ponía toda el alma en la pista. Y claro, los gemelos no podían quedarse atrás, eran excelentes bailarines, siempre sincronizados con sus pasos, era todo un espectáculo verlos bailar, era como ver uno frente al espejo. Y al final de las caras conocidas estaba Galaco y 'Big' Al, este último no desperdiciaba la hora del baile, puesto que era así como conquistaba a las chicas. Kaito, quien se había dado por vencido se acerco a donde Miku para bailar también, el chico no era tan buen bailarín, pero lo intentaba, no podías ver sus movimientos sin reír, bastante carismático el muchacho.

—¿Ya vieron?—Gritó Luka.

Todos se acercaron un poco para intentar escuchar la próxima oración de la chica.

—Esto mas que una fiesta, parece una reunión de los Ex de Lily...

Tanto Al, como Galaco y Rin rieron bastante fuerte, Lily sólo le miró con fastidio ante la mirada vengativa de Luka, Kaito simplemente estaba en su mundo, pero, tanto Miku como Len, miraron de reojo a la ojiesmeralda quien sólo se encogió ligeramente de hombros. El tema paso al olvido cuando una Meiko totalmente fuera de si, se lanzó a su público quienes fueron paseándola como si de estrella de rock se como Miku, Luka, Galaco y Al siguieron el juego, quienes se encargaron de que Meiko siguiera en manos de sus invitados un rato más.

Sólo quedaron los gemelos, Gumi y Lily, quienes siguieron bailando al ritmo de la música. 'Los clones' como la rubia solía decirles, poco a poco fueron alejándose para dejar a estas dos solas. Y así quedaron. La ojiazul habló, mas la menor no escuchó, así que tuvo que acercarse a su oído.

—¿Te diviertes?

La peliverde sólo sonrió asintiendo. Fue su turno de acercarse, apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la mayor quien sólo se agacho un poco.

—No has tomado mucho, ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, soy conductora resignada — Suspiró divertida.

Ambas chicas continuaron baliando, sólo que esta vez, la peliverde se sentía más en confianza sin la presión de sus compañeros mirándole bailar con la rubia. La mayor se movía tranquila al ritmo de la melodía, mas cuando los sonidos fueron haciéndose más rápidos y continuos, tomó a la menor de la cintura, quien se dejó pegar al cuerpo de la rubia. Sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía. Gumi tomó a Lily de la nuca obligándola a agacharse unos centímetros, esta sonrió al sentir las caderas de la ojiesmeralda moverse peligrosamente sobre ella. La rubia posó ambas manos sobre la cadera de esta, mientras una de sus piernas se abría paso por entre las de la menor quien no puso ninguna objeción. La peliverde podía sentir la respiración de su acompañante casi en su cara.

Quería sentirla más cerca.

Gumi pasó su otro brazo por el cuello de la rubia, quien no le quedo de otra mas que buscar refugio entre el cuello y el hombro de la peliverde. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la menor al sentir los accidentales y suaves roces de los labios de Lily sobre su piel. Una de las manos de Lily fue subiendo lenta y peligrosamente hacia un costado de su abdomen. Agradeció que la música estaba muy alto como para que su compañera de baile escuchara el suave suspiro que escapó de sus labios al sentir como las yemas de los dedos de Lily se colaban por debajo de su delgada blusa.

Todo era perfecto.

La tonalidad bajo para hacerse un poco más tranquila, para su mala suerte, ya no tenían excusa para estar así de cerca, lentamente se separaron, para encontrar la mirada de la otra. La mano peligrosa de Lily subió al sudoroso rostro de la menor para retirar algo de cabello que se había pegado a su cara por el movimiento. Ambas pegaron sus frentes, mientras sonreían. La melodía nuevamente fue aumentando de ritmo, pero no al grado de la anterior.

* * *

Gakupo, Miku y Luka seguían bailando en grupo. El mayor le hacia señales a la menor para que se atreviera a con Luka. Mas la peliaqua, le jalaba de la manga de su camisa para obligarle a quedarse.

El pelimorado suspiró. Más el ritmo de la música iba acelerándose cada vez un poco más. Se le ocurrió una idea brillante para animar a su pequeña amiga de la infancia.

Aprovecho que Miku y Luka estaban frente a frente, el estaba de lado mirándolas a ambas. De un movimiento se posó atrás de la peliaqua quien no se espero sentir el cuerpo del mayor en su espalda obligándola a pegarse a Luka.

La pelirosa sólo alzo su ceja en confusión ante la acción de su amigo de universidad. Quien sólo le sonrió torpemente. La peliaqua casi roja como tomate, no le quedó de otra mas que seguir bailando casi sobre el cuerpo de su compañera de habitación.

Una vez de haberla hecho de Cupido, huyó del lugar para a donde algún otro de sus amigos. A los primeros que encontró fueron a los gemelos que llevaban más de una hora saltando e imitando los movimientos del otro. Por lo menos se divertiría viéndolos.

La peliaqua suspiró. Como Gakupo le había hecho eso... de todas formas, no podía huir. Golpeó con ambas manos sus mejillas para darse animo a si misma. La menor saltó al ritmo que marcaba la tonalidad mientras movía sus hombros. Luka por su parte sólo miraba a todos lados como si el techo o las luces fuesen más interesantes mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro siguiendo el sonido.

La música dejo de sonar. La gente sólo gritó. Era el inicio de otra melodía. Esta vez, Miku saltó con más fuerza, esto tomó desprevenida a la pelirosa frente a ella, quien sólo sonrió.

Quizá bailar con Miku no era tan malo.

El ritmo bajo nuevamente haciendo la melodía más melancólica. Ambas se movieron en sincronía disfrutando la compañía de la otra.

* * *

Una vez que el DJ les había dado un corto descanso, empezó a mezclar las sonidos que obligaba a los invitados a saltar. Nuevamente la música se había tornado movida. Cosa que nuevamente, Gumi y Lily aprovecharon al máximo. De igual manera, la mayor atrajo a la menor a su cuerpo, esta vez, la ojiesmeralda podía ver la mirada seductora de su acompañante. Sonrió. Sus cuerpos nuevamente comenzaron a rozarse el uno con el otro. De nuevo habían quedado en una posición bastante atrevida.

Mas esta vez.

Un tercero decidió intervenir.

Una pelirroja de ojos rojos como el fuego, colocó ambos brazos sobre los hombros de la mayor. Obligándolas a separarse un momento de aquella cómoda posición. Las manos de la intrusa obligó a ladear el rostro de Lily, quien tampoco puso objeción. A lo que los ojos de la ojiesmeralda alcanzo a descifrar de aquellos labios fue un 'Hey, Cul' seguido de una sonrisa. La recién llegada se posó a un costado de la rubia obligando a la menor a moverse a un lado. Sin descaro, la pelirroja pegó su cuerpo al de Lily aprovechando que tenía una buena posición, movió su cadera en la pierna de la mayor. En cambio, la ojiazul respondió moviendo las caderas en círculos hacia atrás y delante, mientras movía su mano a la cadera de la recien llegada, mas sin tocarla totalmente.

Gumi no se iba a quedar atrás si eso es lo que Cul quería.

Esta imitó a la pelirroja quien ya le estaba quitando el lugar frente a la rubia. Lily al ver su iniciativa, con su mano libre la posó en la cadera de la menor, pegándola a su cuerpo. La menor le lanzó una mirada retadora a Cul, quien la miró con fastidio, y sólo atino a mover la cara de la mayor que miraba a Gumi hacia ella, obligándola a mirarla quisiera o no. Con una de sus manos, tomó la mano de la rubia cerca de su cadera para sentir sus dedos sobre la tela del pantalón.

Si Cul jugaba sucio. Ella también lo haría.

Gumi tomó la mano de la mayor que se pasaba entre sus costillas y su espalda para dirigirla a su nuca, esto obligó a Lily a voltear a verla a ella nuevamente. Sonrió. Jaló de la corbata de la mayor obligándole a agacharse levemente sobre ella. Los labios de la ojiazul estaban peligrosamente cerca a los de ella. Volvió a mirar de reojo a la pelirroja.

Estaba furiosa.

La música volvió a bajar de ritmo. Queriendo obligarlas a separarse de aquella silenciosa pelea. Mas no lo hicieron, siguieron moviéndose sobre la mayor, que parecía disfrutarlo, de manera lenta marcando el compás del ritmo. Mas se vio cambiado de inmediato, puesto que la tonalidad volvió a subir. Fue cuando la venganza de Cul volvería, de manera descarada, posó su mano sobre el abdomen de Lily moviéndose hacia el lado de Gumi. Pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, la dueña de aquél cuerpo la quitó de una.

Le miro sorprendida, mientras la música se volvía más melancólica.

Fue cuando observó que Gumi tenía la total atención de esta. Se dio cuenta que había perdido desde hacia bastante rato. Sin más se alejó del lugar. La rubia ni se inmuto, sólo se giro ligeramente para quedar totalmente frente a la chica que la tenía hipnotizada.

* * *

El ritmo era mas tranquilo por lo que los gemelos habían dejado de saltar. La rubia se dirigió a su hermano.

—¿Ya viste a Gumi?

Su gemelo la miró con confusión antes de buscar con la mirada a su amiga de clases. Sonrió al verla bailando así de atrevida con Lily.

Volvió a centrarse en bailar con su hermana. Al fin de cuentas había decidido asistir por dos razones. Una: Las fiestas de Meiko eran épicas. Segunda: quería distraerse antes de hundirse el fin de semana haciendo la maqueta para su proyecto de fin de curso.

Covers electrónicos de metal. Tanto el como su hermana comenzaron a saltar mientras tarareaban la letra de la canción. A esta hora casi todos los invitados estaban en la pista obligándose a pegarse más. No era que le gustara tener a su hermana cerca. Pero definitivamente era algo incomodo sentir los pechos de la chica saltando frente a si.

Suspiró. Ya que.

* * *

—¡Music is a beatiful thing!— Gritó el DJ. A lo que su respuesta sólo fue un grito de más de setenta personas.

La música estaba por acabar.

Miku sólo dejo caer sus hombros, estaba cansada, con pereza se quitó el sudor de la frente con su mano. Luka le sonrió.

—No sabía que tenías tanto aguante saltando.— Se limpió la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—Ya vez, talentos ocultos— Miku se rió caminando fuera de la improvisada pista de baile. —Propongo irnos antes de que llegue la policía o algo.— Su voz era bastante ronca.

—Si, es lo mejor... ya nos despediremos de los demás en otra ocasión—

Ambas jóvenes salieron del departamento, por el pasillo sólo había unas cuantas parejas con hormonas alborotadas, sin mas les ignoraron dirigiéndose al elevador y esperar que este subiera.

Por otro lado, los gemelos habían terminado en el sillón doble, aprovecharon un momento para descansar, mas al sentarse, se quedaron totalmente dormidos.

Gumi y Lily ya se habían separado poco más de treinta centímetros bailando de manera más tranquila, sólo se balanceaban de un lado a otro intentando seguir o combinar sus movimientos mutuamente. Fue cuando Gumi se dio cuenta de la hora. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y había quedado con Rin de ir a comprar materiales en la tarde. Se acerco un poco a la rubia.

—Ya es tarde...— Se separó de la oreja de la otra. Miró como una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mayor.

—Vamos a despedirnos, entonces.

Ambas dejaron de moverse, Gumi limpió su sudor con el dorso de su mano, mientras Lily más relajada lo hizo con su camisa. Llegaron al área de los sillones a despedirse. Vieron a los gemelos babeando. Nuevamente la rubia se dirigió al oído de la menor.

—Esperame aquí... sólo me despido de Cul— Comentó con una sonrisa, a pesar de la mirada seria de la menor.

La ojiesmeralda miró como la melena rubia se hacia paso de entre la poca gente que aún quedaba en aquél departamento. Si creería que la esperaría. Por supuesto que no. Sin más salió del departamento.

Dos chicas pelinaranjas la vieron salir del departamento, sonrieron.

Una rubia que se encontraba hablando por teléfono en las escaleras, le miró con desprecio.

Paso por un lado de la una pelimorada con un cigarro en la boca, esta simplemente le dirigió una mirada de indiferencia.

Lily había salido a toda prisa al ver que Gumi no estaba por ningún lado, sacó de su pantalón su celular y las llaves de la motocicleta. Miró el celular. Las cinco para las cinco de la mañana. Era bastante peligroso que Gumi regresara sola. En viernes, bueno, para ella seguía siendo viernes... sería sábado hasta que ella fuese a dormir. Bajo casi saltando los escalones, rápidamente desato ambos cascos, uno se lo puso ella, el otro lo llevó en el regazo, no podía estar tan lejos, prendió el motor de su motocicleta para salir a la colonia.

No muy lejos ahí estaba la peliverde caminando, se acerco despacio.

—Es peligroso que andes por la calle sola.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Anda sube, llegaremos rápido, estoy bastante sobria, creo que expulse el poco alcohol que tomé bailando.

Esta vez le extendió el casco, mas no obtuvo respuesta, la estaba ignorando completamente.

—Gumi, hablo enserio.

La chica siguió su camino, a pesar de dirigirse a una zona un poco más oscura. Miró de reojo como la rubia prendía la luz alta para iluminar mejor. Para ese entonces ya se encontraban bastante alejadas de la fiesta, la vibración del bajo ya casi no se sentía.

—Megumi...

Lily se bajo de su motocicleta para caminar a un lado de la ojiesmeralda arrastrando su moto consigo. Ambas caminaban en silencio, sólo el aire y unos cuantos grillos se escuchaba a su alrededor. No tenía ni la menor idea de que había hecho. Recapituló lo sucedido en la noche. Fue por alcohol, la dejo sola un rato, pero como vio que había encontrado a los clones, entonces dejo que platicara con ellos... después encontró a Miku, se pusieron a bailar. Se les unió Gumi y los gemelos, después se quedaron a solas, comenzaron a bailar tranquilo, diversión, después llegó Cul a unírseles, equis, se fue. ¿Quizá había sido por que había bailado con su ex? Sabía que la peliverde y su ex pareja no se llevaban muy bien, pero, había quedado en buenos términos con Cul cuando pusieron fin a su relación... aparte, no le caía Rin, ¿entonces deberían estar a mano? De igual manera eso no le molestaba. Seguía sin verle algo malo. Al final, decidió ir a despedirse de la pelirroja y fue cuando ya no la encontró. Suspiró. Cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba frente al edificio donde compartían departamento. Rápidamente aparcó su bebé motorizado para alcanzar a su amiga que no se había tomado la molestia de esperarla alcanzándola en pocos segundos. La menor abrió el departamento.

—¿No tienes que regresar a la fiesta de tus ex?

—Uh... no, y no era fiesta de mis ex —Aseguró la rubia cerrando la puerta tras de si, colgando los cascos cerca de la entrada.

—Por favor, cada una de ellas estaba ahí.

—Bueno... no es mi culpa que Meiko se lleve bien con ellas... aparte, con ninguna termine mal... — Con pereza intentaba quitarse el nudo de la corbata que quedo algo apretado después de que Gumi la jalara allá en la pista —Aparte, nunca te quejas de Al...

—Sólo duraste un día con Al

—Veiniun horas con treinta y cuatro minutos y diecisiete segundos — Aclaró, aún peleando con el nudo.

Gumi sonrió ante el comentario. Siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa en esos momentos de tensión. Suspiró resignada acercándose a la mayor.

—Ven... te ayudo...

Lily ayudo a acortar la distancia entre ellas. Con agilidad sobrenatural, la ojiverde desató el nudo de la corbata de la rubia.

—Apaga el foco del comedor y vamos a dormir... es demasiado tarde— Se adelantó Gumi hacia el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

—Temprano querrás decir— Bromeó.

La chica corrió a acatar la orden para seguir a la menor, quien al final del pasillo tomó la segunda puerta de la izquierda.

—Buenas noches, Lily

—Buenas noches, Gumi

Escuchó como su compañera de departamento cerró la puerta tras su respuesta. Suspiró. Aprovecho que tenía el baño a un lado para descargar la poca cerveza que posiblemente quedaba en su organismo y lavarse la cara. Vaya día. Enserio. Camino hasta el fondo del pasillo, donde estaba su habitación. Sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto, solamente se tiró a la cama. No se molesto en cambiarse de ropa. A los pocos segundos simplemente se quedó dormida.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, aún quedaba poca gente en el departamento que quería aprovechar al máximo al DJ que Meiko había contratado.

Y la cerveza también.

En ese mismo instante, Gakupo y Kaito se encontraban buscando a la anfitriona, desde que se había lanzado a sus invitados no lo habían visto otra vez. Kaito había entrado en pánico mientras alterado le decía a su amigo pelimorado "¡¿y si la lanzaron por el balcón?!" Así que fueron a buscarla allá, el piso estaba lleno de colillas de cigarros y vasos rojos, para alivio de el peliazul, su amiga estaba tirada en la esquina de esta durmiendo plácidamente. Sin más, entre ambos la levantaron para ir a aventarla a la cama de su habitación.

La gente poco a poco iba desalojando el lugar, sólo quedaban los que estaban totalmente ebrios tirados en el piso, y varios de sus amigos cercanos. Kaito había ido a pedirle un taxi al DJ y a pagarle la cantidad que Meiko le había ofrecido.

Fue entonces cuando un chico castaño alto se acerco a Gakupo.

—Hey, hermano...

—¿Al, que paso? ¿todo bien?— Sonrió dirigiendo la vista hacia donde venía la voz.

Su amigo estaba apuntando al baño con la puerta abierta. Honestamente ya esperaba lo peor. Sin mas se acerco.

Ahí estaba Haku otra vez. Se había quedado dormida en la taza del baño que abrazaba con un amor infinito.

—Tranquilo, ya la saco.

—Gracias, bro... tengo la vejiga llena de cerveza y no creo aguantarme hasta mi casa— Comentó mientras abría más la puerta para hacerle espacio a Gakupo que ya tenía a la peligris entre sus brazos.

—Adelante— Ofreció escuchando la puerta cerrare.

Esquivando vasos, globos y demás se encamino al sillón triple donde depositó a la joven boca arriba ladeando su cabeza por si tenía que vomitar o algo por el estilo. Entonces observó el sillón de dos, donde estaban los gemelos. Rin estaba temblando, supuso que tenía frío. Suspiró. Se quitó la camisa manga larga que tenía puesta para quedar en una sin mangas que siempre llevaba debajo de esta para que le funcionara como cobija. Big Al por fin salió del baño para despedirse de su amigo.

Ahora sólo les faltaba localizar a Galaco...

Miró a su alrededor, no veía rastro de la chica. Cansado camino al baño, cerró la puerta, dio los pequeños pasos que lo separaban de la taza. Sin mucho animo hizo todo el procedimiento, mientras se tallaba los ojos con una mano. Estaba algo cansado, no había dormido en tres días por las guardias, estudiar y demás. Un pie salió de la tina de baño a su derecha. El pobre chico saltó del susto cortándole toda inspiración. Rápidamente arreglo sus pantalones para bajar la cadena y lavarse velozmente las manos. Hizo a un lado la cortina de baño.

Ahí estaba Galaco profundamente dormida.

Suspiró.

—Galaco...— No obtuvo respuesta —Hey, Galaco...

La chica con pereza abrió los ojos, tenía las pupilas dilatadas. Estaba ebria. Galaco ebria... oh por Dios...

—Gakuchin— Intentó levantarse de la bañera, pero esta sólo se resbalaba.

—Tranquila, ven, te ayudo.— Le ofreció su mano que la chica tomó torpemente.

Una vez que la chica no estaba en una posición tan difícil, procedió a cargarla en brazos. Salió del cuarto de baño para dirigirse a la habitación de la chica.

—Gaku...

—¿Mhmm?

—El cosmos te premiará...

Y ahí iban otra vez. Cada que la chica se ponía en estado de ebriedad o fumaba algo. Tocaba la casualidad que el cosmos le mandaba mensajes telepáticos para que se los dijera al mundo.

—¿Enserio?

—Si, dijo que...—Hizo una pausa—Dijo que encontrarías el amor y te dará mucha fama por que siempre eres así, como que, bien lindo y ayudas a los demás. Digo, lindo, por que, así como que, 'oh my god' eres súper guapo y sexy , la verdad no. Aunque bueno, guapo y Gakupo suena parecido, pero, no es lo mismo, creo que tus padres no le echaron ganas en hacerte, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, eso es otro caso, a lo que me refiero es que, eres buena persona... honestamente espero algún día encuentres la persona correcta... si no... siempre puedes pensar en adoptar cuarenta gatos... ya sabes, virgen a los cuarenta, ser el tío favorito de todos los hijos de tus amigos y así...

Gakupo sólo abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica, mientras la miraba curioso. No sabía honestamente si reírse u ofenderse. Estaba más debatiendo entre intentar no explotar de la risa.

—Vale, lo tomaré en cuenta—La dejó en su cama —Ahora descansa

No escucho respuesta, puesto que la chica se había quedado dormida al instante en que su cuerpo tocó su colchón. Salió de la habitación. Miró todo el desorden. Nuevamente suspiró. Kaito ya había llegado y se encontraba barriendo los vasos. El pelimorado decidió en ayudarle a su amigo.

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron la historia y se animaron a poner follow/favorito.

Las escenas de baile admito que me costaron y no son tan buenas... si sienten que hubo mucho cambio de música, fue por que mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando el UMF (Ultra Music Festival)... sin más, espero haya sido de su agrado este segundo capitulo.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Ningún personaje de VOCALOID me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

La mañana de la rubia había sido bastante tranquila a lo que realmente imaginó. Recapituló. Se levantó gracias a la luz solar que se filtraba de entre la cortina de su habitación, lo primero que vio fue un vaso con agua y pastillas para el dolor de cabeza sobre la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama, opto por tomar sólo aquel liquido vital para intentar calmar su incontrolable sed, dejo las pastillas en la mesa. Al salir miró que Gumi hacia el desayuno. Huevo con tocino y pan tostado. Ambas se sentaron a comer, tocaron temas triviales, mas nada de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Meiko. Al terminar, Lily se ofreció a llevar a la peliverde a casa de los gemelos y esta accedió con la condición que sólo si le quedaba de paso. La rubia mintió con tal de llevarla y ahorrarle casi media hora de camino. Tomaron turnos para darse un regaderazo rápido y salir frescas del departamento. Una vez que fue a dejarla, le dijo que le marcara cuando terminara para recogerla, a lo que la peliverde no muy convencida estuvo de acuerdo. Ahora que era libre, decidió ir a donde Meiko en vista de que no había mucho que hacer, era fin de semana y no quería regresar sola a casa.

Al llegar miro que Haku, Kaito y Gakupo seguían ahí. Los primeros dos dormían en los sillones, mientras Galaco, Meiko y el pelimorado platicaban tranquilamente en la barra desayunadora.

—¿Cómo les fue?— Preguntó la rubia pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Gakupo y apoyo su barbilla en la derecha de este. Recibió en respuesta una leve despeinada por parte del chico que revolvió su cabello de manera juguetona.

—Creo que eso debería responderlo Gakupo— Comentó la castaña, mirando divertida a Galaco quien tomaba su desayuno con una pereza extrema.

—Mhmm...— El chico trago su desayuno para responder lo más rápido. —¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Creo que el corte de inspiración se llevó la noche— Meiko sacó del refrigerador otra jarra de agua fría para ella y su cruda amiga.

Gakupo contó la historia de como había encontrado a Galaco, seguido de mencionar en las condiciones en que se encontraba Meiko, así como las exageradas reacciones de su amigo peliazul y cómo tuvo que auxiliar por segunda vez en la noche a Haku.

—Me siento fatal... honestamente...—Dio un sorbo de agua— No tengo idea de como mierda llegue ahí...—Galaco talló su cuello con pereza.

—El cosmos— Sonrió el chico.

—Cállate, estúpido samurai— Golpeó ligeramente el brazo de su amigo.

—La que realmente me preocupa es Haku— Comentó la castaña —No se ha movido en más de cinco horas.

—Y no lo hará, créeme.— Aseguró la rubia mientras se adentraba a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

—La experta ha hablado— Molestó Galaco

—Aún recuerdo las borracheras que nos amarrábamos los fines de semana...—Apoyó sus brazos en la barra a un lado de Meiko—Creo que gracias a ella tengo esta maldita inmunidad al alcohol.

—Te odio.— La chica de cabello de colores llevo su mano a su sien en un intento por apaciguar el dolor.

—Hablando de novias— Gakupo levantó la mirada para sonreírle de manera pícara a la rubia— ¿Cómo te fue con Gumi-chan?

—¿Ohh?

Tanto Meiko cómo Galaco clavaron la mirada en la nerviosa rubia esperando una respuesta. Sabían que no debieron haber tomado más de la cuenta. Siempre se perdían los acontecimientos mós importantes... cómo la mitad de la legendaria fiesta de Kaito.

—N-no se de que me estas hablando— Intentó sonar segura de si misma.

—Oh vamos—El chico llevo su mano a su nuca.— Deja te refresco un poco la memoria...—Miró cómo las otras dos chicas tenían total interés en lo que iba a decir, tanto que se pusieron en su pose de chisme, ambas apoyando su codo en la barra y su mano en su barbilla.—Después de bailar en grupo, cada quien se fue separando, con la intención de buscar un momento a solas, en especial, dejar solas a Lily y Gumi-chan...— Admitió Gakupo.

—¿¡Todo fue planeado, perro desgraciado!?— Lily alzó la voz.

—No todo, en realidad... no... pero cuándo fuimos a seguirle el juego a Meiko, vimos cómo ya las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas, sólo era cuestión que los gemelos se alejaran un poco... —Pausó para ver como Lily se debatía entre si golpearlo o no.

—Pero sigue, compañero del alma—Apuró Meiko queriendo escuchar la historia.

—Pues, Lily y Gumi-chan siguieron bailando, cada vez cómo que les iba subiendo la temperatura...

Ambas chicas miraron divertidas a Lily que ya tenía la cara cubierta por sus manos.

—Hasta que llegó Cul.

—¡¿BROMEAS?!—Galaco casi se levanta de su asiento.

—Cállate, continua—Tapó su boca en sorpresa y la de su compañera con intención de que no interrumpiera más.

—Era un campo de batalla. Se los juro. Todo por tener la total atención de cierta personita que sólo parecía restarle importancia y disfrutarlo.—El chico hacia movimientos con sus brazos cómo si tuviera una espada en sus manos— Al final, Gumi-chan ganó. —Alzó sus hombros como si fuese lo más normal y obvio del mundo.

—Yo no lo recuerdo así...—Se atrevió a comentar la susodicha.

—A ti te vale un carajo todo desde que te conozco—La castaña afirmó.

—Maldita sea, Lily—Comentó Galaco.—Pero bueno, ¿Apoco volviste a hablar con Cul?

—Nunca tuve problema con ella... digo, la veo todos los días en la universidad.

—¿Y volverías con ella?— Esta vez todos clavaron su vista en la rubia.

—N-no...—Miró bastante confundida por la pregunta.— Nunca volvería con un ex...

—¿Y si fuera Gumi?

—Bueno, ¿Qué se traen con Gumi, uh?

—¿Me dirás que no te gusta Gumi-chan?

—N-no en ese sentido, digo, es bonita, tierna, inteligente, atenta y sabe cocinar... pero creo que no es mi tipo.

—¿Te recuerdo a Kotone?—Meiko le sonrió pícaramente a la rubia.

—No es lo mismo... Kotone no sabe cocinar.—Aseguró Lily.

—Leo y Cáncer llegan a ser una pareja bastante extraña, pero, si jala a la perfección.

—Dejate tú y tus estúpidos horóscopos.—Miró con fastidio a Galaco.

Mientras Lily y Galaco argumentaban, tanto Meiko cómo Gakupo se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. Mas se vio interrumpida por el timbre del departamento. La dueña fue a abrir encontrándose con una chica de cabello largo, entre gris-café bastante claro y unos ojos azules. Meiko sonrió con maldad invitándola a entrar. Al hacerse a un lado, los chicos pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

—¿IA?— La rubia miró extrañada— ¡¿No estabas en Francia?!

—Veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre, Lily—Le sonrió en respuesta.

—Uhhhh— Dijeron al unísono Gakupo y Galaco.

—En realidad estaba en Alemania, pero ya regrese, y en vista de que ya acabara el ciclo escolar— Se acercó para saludar a sus amigos—Iba a ir con Yukari y otras amigas a la casa de playa que tiene mi padre. Así que pase para invitarles.—Se cruzó de brazos frente a Lily—Aunque no me espere que te encontrara aquí.

—Ya bésame, se que mueres por hacerlo—Cerró sus ojos extendiendo sus brazos.

—¿De verdad?—IA se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla seguido de una leve cachetada en la misma.—Sigue soñando, querida—Sonrió con malicia.

Lily sólo ladeo su cara al sentir la mano de la chica, sonrió divertida. Tenía una relación extraña con esa mujer. No habían terminado del todo bien su relación amorosa. Pero les era completamente imposible odiarse mutuamente. De todas sus ex, era con la que sabía que aún podía contar con ella para todo.

—Uh... yo quizá tenga guardia— Comentó el pelimorado algo desanimado.

—Tenía planeado que fuera toda la semana... así que puedes caer cuando quieras—Aseguró la chica.

—¿Será grande la fiestecita, entonces?—La castaña prestó interés a las palabras de su amiga.

—Algo así como el 'IA Fest'—Bromeo la chica.

Así siguieron la tarde platicando sobre como Gakupo llevaba más de tres días sin dormir. Nuevamente la historia completa de la fiesta de hacia unas horas. Y algunas de las aventuras de IA y Lily cuando solían salir.

El celular de la rubia sonó, era un mensaje.

Gumi.

—¿Nueva presa?— IA se acercó a Lily para leer el mensaje.

—No, es sólo mi compañera de departamento...—No prestó atención puesto que estaba tecleando para responderle.

—"Compañera de departamento"—Galaco hizo énfasis en sus palabras, para que IA entendiera.

Mientras la rubia estaba bastante ocupada escribiendo, los otros cuatro se miraron entre ellos. Sonrieron. Estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

* * *

Al bajarse de la motocicleta, la peliverde se despidió de su compañera quien solo en respuesta acelero a toda velocidad levantando la maquinaria en solo su rueda trasera. No perdió la oportunidad de gritar el nombre de la rubia molesta, en respuesta sólo escuchó la risa de esta. El día en que se le cayera el vehiculo encima aprendería.

Suspiro.

Agradeció que los gemelos no tuvieran la manía de vivir en pisos tan altos, puesto que sólo subió las escaleras al segundo piso, giro a la derecha, paso dos puertas y había llegado. Al tocar la puerta, fue Len quien la recibió este sólo traía puesto unos shorts azules, sus lentes de armazón negro y un bolígrafo en su oreja derecha. El chico se hizo a un lado para que pasara y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

—Rin se esta terminando de bañar... acabamos de llegar de la casa de Meiko.—

El chico mientras se acerco a la mesa donde tenía su computador portátil y la maqueta que estaba haciendo junto a su hermana. A comparación de la suya, la de los gemelos era un monstruo. Tenía entendido que el profesor había accedido a que lo hicieran juntos con la condición de que su proyecto fuera bastante grande y excusar el hecho de que eran dos personas.

—¿Tienes las medidas del terreno?— Comentó la peliverde dándole un vistazo mas de cerca a la maqueta.

—Según son diecisiete mil cuatrocientos metros cuadrados.— Comentó el chico fijando su mirada en la computadora para verificar si estaba en lo correcto.

—No eran veintitrés mil?

—Si, pero sólo podemos usar diecisiete.

—Ya...

—Cuánto usaste?

—Veinte.—La chica jalo una silla para sentarse.

—Te tocara hacerla desde cero?

—Si...

—La entrega final del proyecto es para este martes...

—Ya ni me recuerdes... —Talló con frustración su rostro.

—Dile a Lily que te ayude—Por el filo de su computadora, levantó la mirada para la chica, así podía ocultar su sonrisa pícara.

—La última vez que me ayudo casi se queda sin un dedo y tarde mas de una hora curándola.

—Debió ser fatal.

—Fatal convencerla de que no podría seguir ayudándome con su mano así.

El chico estaba por preguntar acerca de anoche, mas su hermana había salido de su habitación totalmente arreglada, preguntó a su hermano si ocupaban algo en especifico para la maqueta, a lo que su hermano sólo comento que algo de cableado para instalar lo eléctrico, entre madera de diferentes grosores, algo de acetato y papel cebolla para los planos. Rin anotó la lista en su celular, mientras la peliverde aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo. Las chicas se despidieron de Len, dejandolo solo en el departamento. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras para dirigirse al auto que compartía la rubia con su gemelo. No era ni muy grande, pero tampoco muy pequeño. Rin quitó la radio para poner un USB con algo de música hard rock. Se encamino hacia el centro al ritmo de la voz de Gumi cantando algunas canciones que sonaban.

Ambas se bajaron al local para hacer sus compras, no tardaron tanto puesto que para su suerte, este estaba bien surtido por lo que pudieron encontrar todo en un mismo lugar. Regularmente tenían la dificultad que iban mas en la tarde y encontraban el lugar algo saqueado. Gumi quien había hecho amistad con el dueño, este le recomendó que fuera por las mañanas que el flujo de personas era bastante bajo. Y efectivamente había funcionado.

Una vez que terminaron Rin la invitó a tomar un café, la peliverde acepto la oferta, la rubia condujo hasta el drive thru para ordenar. Rin pidió un doble, mientras que Gumi un cappuchino. Había algo de fila, así que para matar el tiempo Rin bajo aún más el volumen del stereo para iniciar platica.

—¿Y?

—¿Y?—La ojiesmeralda miro extrañada a su amiga.

—¿Ya lograste algo con Lily?

—Oh... eso...—Desvió la mirada hacia su ventana.—No tanto.

Rin, Len y Miku eran las únicas tres personas a las que le había dicho en persona sobre su crush con la rubia. De vez en cuando solían darle consejos para con la chica, pero Lily regularmente no solía prestarle atención a esos pequeños detalles. Con frecuencia, Rin y Miku peleaban por ello, puesto que Rin sentía que Lily si se daba cuenta, mas le encantaba hacerse la tonta e interesante, a lo que Miku, que conocía a la mayor desde hacia bastante tiempo, la defendía que toda la vida había sido algo despistada, ¿y por qué no? Algo tonta cuándo se trataba de esos temas. Len por su parte intentaba tener un punto de vista más neutral puesto que no conocía al cien por ciento a Lily como para juzgarla, más a veces si solía admitir que algunas de sus acciones a contra Gumi le eran un poco a propósito.

—Pero si ayer pasaron bastante tiempo juntas, es más, bailaron más que nosotros.

—Pues, la verdad es que todo iba bien, pero llego su ex a molestar...

—¿Cuál de todas? Según Luka estaban todas.

—La de su universidad, Cul, la pelirroja.

—Oh, ¿y qué?

—Nada, sólo que me vi atacada de manera personal así que respondí el fuego.

—¿Y que hizo Lily?

—Seguir bailando.

—...—Aceleró un poco para acortar la distancia hacia el carro frente a ella.—No se cómo puede gustarte esa idiota.

—Es complicado, ¿sabes?

—Eres mujer, ya lo haces aún más complicado, tomando en cuenta que andas detrás de otra mujer complicada, lo cuál lo hace complicado a la tercera potencia.—Bromeó Rin mirando con sarcasmo a su amiga.

—Y el hecho de tener una consejera aún más complicada, lo hace cuatro veces más complicado...—Siguió el juego.

—Tú me elegiste, ahora te aguantas...—Sonrió de manera genuina esta vez. Guardó silencio un momento.—¿Al final qué paso? Después de verte bailar calurosamente con tu amada pandillera, no supe que más, me senté en el sillón y literal. Morí.

Gumi rió ante el comentario de la menor.

—Pues... casi ahorco a Lily por lo que termino olvidándose un momento de Cul, y así termino huyendo. Al final, como quiera se fue a despedir de ella.

—Esa mujer es una estúpida.—Con su dedo índice y pulgar talló sus ojos y el puente de la nariz.—Pero bueno, supongo que la estúpidez de una, complementa la inteligencia de la otra... —Total sarcasmo.

—Eres mala, Rin

La chica volvió a acelerar levemente para alcanzar la ventanilla, tomar sus pedidos y pagar, paso el cappuchino a su amiga, mientras, antes de acelerar nuevamente, dio un sorbo a ese café negro que en ese momento le caía de maravilla.

—¿Te llevo a casa?

—Mhmm—Miró su celular—Lily dijo que le marcara para recogerme...

—Claro, sólo dime ¿dónde mierda va a meter tu material en su estúpida motocicleta?

—Siempre se las arregla, pero, supongo que tienes razón... de igual manera, no estamos tan lejos...

—Ya, venga, te dejo en el depa.

La rubia condujo hacia el departamento de su amiga, mas en el camino, se veían obligadas a pasar por casa de Meiko, por costumbre, voltearon a ver. De entre mas de veinte carros, identificaron una motocicleta negra y amarilla y un auto bastante pequeño color morado.

—¿No son de Lily y Gakupo?

—Sí—Confirmó Gumi.

La chica se dio un poco de reversa para entrar al estacionamiento del edificio, buscó algún lugar vacío para publico general para estacionarse. Gumi aprovecho para avisar a Lily que estaba en casa de Meiko y para sacar los materiales de una vez. Ambas caminaron al elevador, seguido de clickear el número doce para llegar al piso de la castaña. Al abrirse, miraron a una peligris, era Haku, tenía cara de recién levantada por lo que llegaron a la conclución que no las había reconocido por lo mismo, puesto que no había saludado. Las chicas salieron del elevador y caminaron hasta la puerta de Meiko que esta estaba abierta.

Esta vez, entre Gakupo y Meiko habían movido al pobre Kaito del sillón doble, al triple. Galaco se había apoderado del sillón individual, mientras Gakupo y Meiko ocupaban en el que anteriormente Kaito usaba para dormir, IA se encontraba sentada en el piso de piernas cruzadas, mientras Lily apoyaba su cabeza en estas estando boca arriba acostada en el piso.

—Bienvenidas, señoritas, tomen asiento donde puedan. —Ofreció Meiko.—Y cierren la puerta, por favor.

Las recién llegadas hicieron lo que la castaña les dijo. Rin dejo su café en la mesa de centro y se tiro sobre Gakupo y Meiko, la óltima la empujo de encima de ella por puro juego, mientras el chico intentaba mantenerla sobre el sillón. Gumi dejo su compra sobre la mesa, para sentarse en el descansa brazos del sillón individual.

—¿Que no estabas en Italia?—Comentó Rin a IA, una vez que se estabilizo sobre el regazo de el pelimorado y la castaña.

—Otra perdida.—Gakupo rió.

—Primero Yukari que en Inglaterra, después Lily que Francia, y ahora tu que Italia... Estaba en Alemania.

—Oh, ¿y eso que nos honras con tu presencia?—Preguntó curiosa, Rin, era raro que IA se presentara en persona. Tomó su café de la mesa.

—Estaba aburrida, iba hacia casa de Yukari, pero, ya sabes, debes pasar por Meiko para llegar a cualquier lugar, y vi la berenjena de Gakupo estacionada, así que, decidí bajarme un rato.

—Se llama, 'Dancing Samurai'—Corrigió el pelimorado el nombre con el que había bautizado su auto.

—Es una berenjena, Gakupo, admítelo.

—Apoyo la noción...—Asintió Galaco estando de acuerdo.

El chico sólo suspiro.

—¿Y tu hermano?

—¡Mi hermano!—Saltó de su lugar, casi derramando el café.

—Que bueno que son gemelos.

—Típico, se te olvida que tienes hermano en finales—Meiko alzó los hombros.

—Antes de que huyas, ¿qué haces la próxima semana?—IA empujó a Lily quien se sentó normal sobre el piso.

—Morir, supongo.

—Mi casa de playa. El Viernes. A las ocho de la noche. Toda la semana.—Dijo en sentencias claras, Rin las repitió, comprendiéndolas y memorizándolas.

—Le diré a Len que no muera hasta dentro de la otra semana.

—¡Bien!

La rubia se despidió de lejos de todos para salir corriendo. Ya escuchaba a su hermano sermoneándola. Y de pasada, recriminándole que no le compro café.

—Nunca me gusto la playa, honestamente.

—Claro, por que no tienes nada que mostrar, corazón— IA defendió su evento, mirando los pechos de la rubia.

—¡Hey!—Tomó sus pechos para levantarse y alejarse de la peligris fingiendo estar herida.

—Anda Lily, no le puedes quedar mal a la única ex-novia que no te quiere en la cama, nuevamente.—Galaco habló provocando a la chica. Sabía que se exaltaba bastante fácil. Sólo recibió el dedo medio de la rubia en respuesta. IA por su parte asintió.

Gakupo siguió hablando de que haría lo posible por ir, y Meiko ayudaba a IA a generar más ideas para el ahora bautizado 'IA Summer Fest 2015'.

Lily se acerco a Gumi, se inclinó un poco para quedar más a la altura de la chica y ver que estaba tomado. Nadie parecía estar prestando atención al pequeño momento que ambas chicas compartían.

—Cappuchino—Respondió ante las acciones de la rubia.

—Ohhh...

—¿Quieres probar?—Ofreció acercándoselo un poco.

La rubia lo tomó para llevar el vaso de cartón a sus labios, se quedó con el líquido un rato saboreándolo. Demasiado dulce para su gusto. Extendió el café, a lo que Gumi termino dándole otro sorbo.

—Oh Dios, oh Dios—Galaco se levantó de su asiento para huir a la cocina por algo de agua para su resaca. —Acabo de presenciar en primera fila y en alta definición un beso indirecto mutuo. Oh por Dios.—Levantó sus manos para fingir más dramatismo.

Lily tuvo que llevar su mano a su boca para evitar escupir el café. Gumi sólo se encogió de hombros poniéndose bastante roja de vergüenza. Tanto como Gakupo, Meiko e IA rieron tan fuerte, que Kaito se despertó de su profundo sueño mirando confundido la escena.

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Gakupo y Kaito fueron los primeros en despedirse, poco después, IA los siguió, comentó que aun tenía que ir con Yukari a ayudarle en algunas cosas, esta se acerco a Gumi invitándola de manera mas personal a su evento, de Lily sólo se despidió dándole unas pequeñas y leves palmadas en la mejilla. Al final, estas últimas se fueron a su apartamento.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Tap.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

—¿¡Podrías dejar de jugar eso!? ¡Intento estudiar!

—Ahh, no exageres, Luka.

Toc toc.

Malditos sonidos, Luka maldijo su mala suerte, miró a su compañera de departamento que no tenía la televisión a volumen alto... pero esa maldita guitarra de plástico le estaban taladrando los oídos. La pelirosa, algo fastidiada se levantó de su lugar para abrir la puerta.

Un chico alto cabello morado lacio con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios apareció, recién iba a abrir la boca para saludar. Cerró la puerta.

—¿Quién era?

—Nadie...—Tomó sus libros, su computadora portátil y camino hacia su habitación.

No muy convencida, la chica de cabellos aqua pausó el juego para ir a la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con el mismo chico. Cerró la puerta.

Dos segundos después volvió a abrirla.

—No te creas —Sonrió juguetona.

—Vaya manera de recibir a la gente tienen en este lugar...

—Ya vez—Se hizo a un lado.—¿Pasas?

—Ah, no te preocupes, sólo venia para avisarles que IA volvió de su viaje.

—¿Ya volvió de España?

—Alemania.

—Casi lo mismo.

—Me dijo que te invitara al 'IA Fest' playa toda la próxima semana.

—¡Genial!

—Y, bueno, en realidad era para pasarle unas notas que conseguí en la guardia a Luka.—Le mostró un pequeño USB en forma de katana.

Por arte de magia, la chica de cabello rosa y ojos cobalto apareció arrebatándole la USB.

—Si lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.

—Cómo te lo voy a decir si me cierras la puerta en la cara...

—Detalles—La chica volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

—Te la encargo... la hoja de la espada brilla cuándo la conectas... —Dijo preocupado por su USB que amaba sobre todas las cosas.

El chico volvió a despedirse de su amiga, sus pendientes del día por fin había terminado. Ahora sólo quería cerrar los ojos, y despertar el domingo a las once de la noche para ponerse a estudiar para el lunes a las dos de la tarde presentar su examen de fin de curso.

Miku se despidió, camino a la sala para apagar la consola y dirigirse sigilosamente a la habitación de Luka, entró seguido de sentarse en la cama a un lado de ella, miró la pantalla del computador, fotos de tejidos ensangrentados y otras cosas que no reconocía.

—Ewwww—

—Tunel carpiano, sigue jugando y te pasara eso.

Miku apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor, mientras hacia muecas de asco por cada foto que pasaba la pelirosa. Esta última sólo paso su brazo por el hombro de esta, solamente la quitaba para hacer algunas anotaciones en la libreta, seguido de volver a tomar la posición de antes.

—¿Qué haces la próxima semana?

—Descansar, supongo.

—¿Recuerdas a IA?

—¿Ex de nuestra ninfomana favorita?—Bromeó. Recordaba haber escuchado el nombre anteriormente de los labios de Lily.

—Sí.

—¿Cuál de todas?—Sarcasmo.

—La de cabello gris, que sus papás son millonarios.

—Mhmm, si... — Volvió a apuntar en su libreta mientras buscaba alguna referencia en el libro.

—Hará una mega fiesta en la casa de playa de su padre.

—No tengo traje de baño.—Dijo mientras subrrayaba con el lápiz un párrafo.

—Si, me lo imaginé, siempre puedes ponerte un calzón y un bra, al fin de cuentas es lo mismo.

Luka alzó una ceja por el comentario de la menor. Supuso que en cierto modo tenía razón.

—¿Supongo que eso fue un 'ven conmigo'?

—Sí.

—No tengo opción, supongo.

Miku frunció el entrecejo, sonrió de lado y alzo su puño al aire en victoria. Luka sólo sonrió, mas siguió concentrada en los documentos frente a ella.

* * *

Lily ayudo a Gumi a bajar de la motocicleta por que no quería que la ayudara con sus cosas. 'Mujeres' pensó la rubia. Ambas subieron por las escaleras, para llegar a su piso. Lily se quedó en la puerta.

—¿Quieres que vaya por hamburguesas?

—¿Quieres hamburguesa?

—Así no cocinas y te dedicas a empezar de ya la maqueta.

—Quier...- —La rubia la interrumpió antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Especial, sin mostaza, poca cebolla, queso y aguacate extra y en lugar de jalapeños, zanahorias. Memorizado.

Gumi sonrió viendo como la puerta se cerraba dejándola sola en el departamento. Camino hasta su habitación donde aprovecho para ponerse ropa mas cómoda, salió para dirigirse a la puerta a su derecha donde la rubia lo había acondicionado para que fuera su mini estudio, ahí tenia todo lo que necesitaba. En la pared frente a ella había un estante con diferentes tipos de materiales, papeles y cajas con marcadores, reglas y escuadras, a un lado de este tenía una mesa de luz de dibujo, en el centro, había una mesa de un metro por un metro de metal donde podía hacer sus maquetas, y finalmente, a un lado de la puerta un viejo y desgastado sillón doble.

Suspiro.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Lily le había dejado las habitaciones más grandes para ella. Sin más, comenzó a sacar unos pequeños planos para sacar las medidas de su maqueta. Tenía el domingo y lunes para terminarla, quizá si se desvelaba y pedía permiso el para faltar a la escuela, acabaría con algo de tiempo para arreglar detalles. Sacó su escalímetro y un lápiz para marcar la tabla y poder cortarla.

* * *

Lily por su parte había decidido ir caminando, al fin de cuentas, dentro del pequeño fraccionamiento tenían un área comercial donde podían comprar tanto comida rápida cómo encontrar tienditas con productos básicos. Cruzó la calle pasando por un lado del edificio de departamentos dónde vivía Kotone. Aún recordaba cuándo se escribían mensajes de edificio a edificio con sus libretas, al fin de cuentas, con binoculares alcanzaban a leer a la perfección ya que sólo las separaba la calle. Ya no recordaba la razón por la que habían terminado. De hecho, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, no recordaba el por qué de todas aquellas rupturas amorosas. Sus relaciones más sanas definitivamente habían sido con Kotone e IA.

Camino hasta un puesto de madera, se acercó a la caja para ordenar el pedido y pagar. El chico que la había atendido al parecer era nuevo, ya que no reconoció su rostro. Tomó una silla de metal de una de las mesas desocupadas y se sentó a esperar mirando hacia el parque que tenía a la izquierda, era bastante largo, puesto que abarcaba las cinco cuadras del fraccionamiento.

Suspiro.

Veía a la gente pasar reconoció varias caras, la mayoría amigos de Meiko, esa mujer conocía a todos los del lugar, incluso, ella era la responsable de que conociera a la gran mayoría de sus ex-parejas. De reojo miró cómo alguien arrastró una silla a un lado de ella.

—Nunca pensé verte con esa cara. —La voz comentó al ver su rostro melancólico.

—Oh... no sabía que prestabas atención a otra cosa que no fuera tu celular.—Ladeó ligeramente su rostro para ver los ojos miel que menos de veinte veces tuvo la oportunidad de observar en más de seis años.

—Sólo cuando puedo oler la idiotez de las personas—Separó ligeramente la vista de la azul de la rubia para mirar nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Debería sentirme alagada de que levantes la mirada para verme?

—Bastante.—Esta vez no se molestó en observarla.

—Creo que es lo más lindo que me has dicho en años.—Admitió.

—No te acostumbres.

—No lo hago, se que algún día alguien te atropellara por andar mirando el celular.—Cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos para sonar bastante segura.

—Tus palabras son tan dulces.—No hubo emoción en su voz. Quizá sarcasmo.

—Ventajas de hablar con un músico.

—Cómo sea, ¿qué te trae por acá?—Cerró su celular para prestar atención a la chica a un lado de ella.

—No quiero quitarle tiempo a Gumi, así que decidí que lo mejor fue salir a buscar algo para cenar.—Respondió sin rodeos. Miró el cabello rubio de la chica, lo traía más largo de lo que recordaba.

—¿Y eso?

—Entrega final.

—Eres muy atenta con ella, ¿acaso te gusta?—Preguntó con intriga. A menos no recordaba que ella hiciera ese tipo de favores y mucho menos ser tan amable con alguien que no fuera ella misma.

—¿Tú también?—Suspiro, mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo.

—No es que me importe.—Alzó sus hombros.

—Entonces, ¿supongo que esta bien si no respondo la pregunta?

—Cómo quieras.

Silencio. Esta vez, Lily decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Supiste que IA volvió?

—Si, ¿qué tal su reencuentro?

—Casual.

—¿Casual 'tuvimos sexo ardiente' o casual 'me recibió con una cachetada'?—Esta vez sonó un poco más divertida.

—Yo le vi cara que quería sexo ardiente, pero, mejor opto por la cachetada.—Bromeó.

—Tus bromas son tan absurdas.—Abrió su celular nuevamente.

—Bien que te gustaban.—Metió sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

Neru bufó en respuesta.

—¿Aún vives con Teto?—Intentó sacar algo de conversación.

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa con quién vivo?

—Sólo es curiosidad.—Miro divertida.

—Sí, aún vivo con Teto.

El chico mencionó el nombre de las rubias, sus pedidos estaban completos. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia sus departamentos, quedaban de camino.

—¿Irás la próxima semana?—Miró Neru buscando la mirada de Lily.

—¿Desde cuando te interesa si voy a sus eventos?—Respondió de la misma manera que ella anteriormente.

—Sólo es curiosidad.—Siguió su juego.

—Quizá. Sólo si Gumi se anima.—Esta vez se encontró con los ojos de Neru, ahora podría presumir que los había visto veintidós veces en más de seis años.

Caminaron la cuadra en silencio. Ambas se despidieron cuando Neru cambio de dirección hacia la derecha y meterse en el segundo edificio. Lily por su parte cruzó la calle para llegar al edificio de su departamento. Antes sacó unas monedas para comprar café helado de una de las maquinas que estaban en el lobby de la construcción. Subió las escaleras.

Nuevamente se puso a reflexionar. Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo había andando con la mayoría de sus parejas únicamente para no estar sola. No le gustaba estarlo, se sentía como león enjaulado. Le gustaba llamar la atención, saber que alguien estaba ahí para ella.

Llego a su hogar, cerró la puerta tras de si, para poner la comida en la mesa.

Gumi salió de inmediato al escuchar que su amiga había llegado.

—¡Wow, qué rápido!

—El tipo era nuevo.—Extendió la bebida helada— Supongo que te dará energías para hoy.

—¡Gracias! Justo iba a marcarte para que me compraras una.

Ambas se dispusieron a cenar, esta vez, a comparación del desayuno no comentaron nada, las dos estaban concentradas en la comida. La primera en acabar fue Gumi quien se excusó para seguir trabajando, la rubia por su parte se tomó más tiempo. Una vez que acabo se dedicó a lavar los platos. Era parte de su acuerdo. Gumi cocinaba, Lily lavaba. Con pereza camino hasta su habitación para sacar un cambio de ropa y regresar nuevamente al baño para refrescarse antes de dormir. Después de cepillar su cabello se dirigió hacia el estudio de Gumi tirandose al sillón.

—Un día lo romperás y te clavaras algún pedazo de madera.

—Esta bien, así tendrás más material para tus maquetas—Bromeó.

—Eres pésima.

—Lo sé.

Lily levantó la mirada para observar a la peliverde quien estaba concentrada sacando medidas. Su cabello estaba atado a en pequeña cola a la altura de su nuca, dejando dos mechones rebeldes libres enmarcando su rostro. Traía puesto esos lentes de armazón rojo, que, desde el punto de vista de la rubia la hacia ver más inteligente y sensual de lo que ya era. Sus labios sostenían un lápiz mientras se dedicaba a cortar piezas que le servirían de estructura para su maqueta.

—Hermosa... —Murmuró pensando en voz alta.

—¿Ah?—Gumi dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia.—¿Dijiste algo?

—Ahm... nada... —De una se levantó del sillón, camino hasta el marco de la puerta—Si necesitas algo, no dudes en despertarme, ¿esta bien?

—Gracias. Buenas noches.

Sin más que decir, la rubia camino hasta su habitación perdiéndose de vista para la peliverde quien miró la lata que descansaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa. Sonrió.

La ojiazul opto por tirarse a su cama. ¿Por qué derepente todo ese asunto de sus ex-novias la esta acosando demasiado? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba las razones por la cuál había cortado? Y más importante. ¿De aquí a cuándo veía atractiva a su compañera de departamento? Desde que Gakupo mencionó su punto de vista de cómo vió las cosas, pareció importarle cada vez más.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Gumi?

¿Por qué hasta ahora? Llevaba cerca de cuatro años conociéndola.

Llevó su brazo a la altura de sus ojos, mientras con la otra apretaba su camisa sin mangas a la altura de su corazón.

—No lo hagas...—Murmuró con dificultad apretando la mandíbula.

* * *

Capitulo tres, espero sea de su agrado :)

Una disculpa por errores ortográficos y sintaxis raras Dx (mis amigos aún se ríen por cómo digo las cosas y lo redundante que llego a ser).

**iloveyugiohGX93**: Thank you! I hope you like this third chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers**: Ningún personaje de VOCALOID me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

La peliverde se tiró en la silla frente a su escritorio, se cruzó de brazos, echo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Suspiró. Tenía una combinación entre cansancio, enojo e impotencia por lo sucedido esa mañana. Escuchó a su derecha que alguien arrastraba una silla. Abrió los ojos para ver la mirada celeste de Len, el chico apoyaba su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados que descansaban en el respaldo del asiento.

— ¿Qué paso? — Preguntó el chico.

— ¿De que?

— Estas bufando desde que entraste al salón.

— Oh... eso...

— ¿'Oh, eso'? — El rubio arqueó una ceja. Buscaba algo más que eso.

— Lo mismo de siempre. — Se reincorporó un poco, alzando los hombros, dándole a entender que estaba acostumbrada a ello.

— ¿Qué es lo mismo de siempre...?

— Ay, hermanito... — Esta vez la gemela del rubio decidió intervenir. — Lo que siempre pasa cada de Lily pisa cualquier área del campus que no sea 'Música'.

Esta vez Len se quedó en silencio. Su hermana tenía razón... el 'sex appeal' de la roommate de Gumi le era simplemente impresionante.

— ¿Qué paso ahora? — La rubia apoyó sus manos a un costado de sus caderas esperando respuesta.

— A parte de tener que aguantar cada dos segundos un 'a ver cuando salimos' de la mitad de las estudiantes de arquitectura, se acercaron Anon y Kanon...

— ¿Y que demonios hacían en nuestro edificio?

— Que se yo... — Suspiró— El punto es que Lily sabía que tenía prisa por llegar al salón y aún así se detuvo a conversar un rato con ellas... — Esta vez se cruzó de brazos— Fue por eso que tome mi maqueta y me vine al salón sola toda cargada...

— Si tanto te molesta su actitud, ¿por que sigues tras de ella? — Dijo Rin molesta.

Gumi se encogió de hombros, no lo sabía.

— Entonces, estas molesta por que... — Recapituló Len, guardando silencio para que la peliverde contestara.

— Por que, me pareció que le era más importante hablar con ellas que ir tras de mi y ayudarme con mi maqueta... — Miró a Len, mientras volvía bajar la mirada.

— ¿No estas siendo egoísta?

— ¿Egoísta? — Defendió su hermana. — ¿Vas a empezar a defender a Lily de nuevo?

— No la estoy defendiendo, simplemente estoy diciendo que, Gumi no tiene por que enojarse con Lily por platicar con amigas suyas...

— Ex novias.

— Al final de cuentas, se siguen tratando como amigas.

— No por parte de las gemelas de arquitectura de interiores... Lily lo sabe pero le encanta hacerse la estúpida.

— Repito, no la estoy defendiendo. — Suspiro. — Simplemente pongo las cartas sobre la mesa... esta bien, si sabía que Gumi tenía prisa, debió haber detenido la charla y ayudar a Gumi.

— ¡Exactamente! — Rin habló.

— Pero, creo que el punto acá es más el 'quien'... — Dirigió su mirada a la peliverde que sólo se había mantenido callada. — ¿Me equivoco?

Gumi sólo se frotó la cara con ambas manos en frustración. Negó levemente.

— Mira... sólo te diré esto... si te da miedo el hecho de que Lily vuelva con alguna de sus ex, créeme que no lo hará...

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Me lo dijo Gakupo.

— ¿Gakupo?

— Si, tenemos un grupo privado de 'whats'.

— ¿Qué? — Rin le miró incrédula.

— ¿Qué? — Su gemelo le respondió con la misma mirada.

Gumi suspiró, realmente odiaba ver a ambos chicos pelear por culpa de su situación sentimental, sabía que no pasaba a mucho, pero aún salón se sentía mal por el hecho de que por su culpa peleaban.

— Gracias, chicos... — Volvió a suspirar.— Supongo que tienes razón, Len... quien soy yo para decirle con quien hablar y quien no...

Gumi esta vez se apoyó en la mesa dispuesta a descansar la mirada un rato. Los gemelos miraron esto, seguido de mirarse el uno al otro... Rin sólo opto por golpear ligeramente la parte trasera de la cabeza de su hermano como reproche. Este solamente le miró molesto mientras llevaba su mano a la parte afectada.

* * *

— Déjame ver si entiendo... — Hizo una pausa. — No sólo Lily y Gumi... si no, Miku y Luka, aparte de Gakupo? — IA miró a la castaña frente a ella.

— Meiko, ya es bastante difícil intentar juntar a una Cáncer y una Leo... para que vengas y digas — Galaco intentó imitar su voz.— No solamente eso, también tenemos que juntar otra Leo y una Capricornio... y encontrarle pareja a un idiota Cáncer...

— No es tan difícil... Sólo es de darles un pequeño empujoncito — Defendió Meiko. — En cuanto a nuestro samurai favorito... creo que es una manera de 'pagarle' ... mira que él es el que nos esta proporcionando toda la información...

— Si es que sobrevive a Luka... — IA alzó sus hombros.

A lo lejos, una chica pelimorada se encontraba acostada en el sillón de tres, con un libro sobre el socialismo entre sus manos, tendría un examen al día siguiente. Mas, de vez en cuando separaba su mirada violeta hacia la barra desayunadora donde estaban varias de sus amigas. Dio una última mirada al libro antes de levantarse y dejarlo sobre la mesita de centro. Caminó hacia donde las chicas y colocarse a un lado de IA.

— ¿Y planean hacer todo eso en el 'IA Fest'? — Miró incrédula a las tres mujeres.

— Y aquí viene Yukari de pesimista. Capricornio tenías que ser.

— Bueno, quizá no vamos a juntarlas, pero, como les decía, con sólo un empujón, ya todo sería más fácil... — Habló Meiko, para seguir defendiendo su punto.

— ¿Estas tomando en cuenta que irán absolutamente todas las ex de Lily?

— Lo de Lily ya lo tenemos calculado. — Esta vez IA informó ante la mirada incrédula de Yukari.

— ¿Entonces ya saben que a Lily le gusta Gumi? —

— Bueno... es más una suposición por sus acciones, según contó Gakupo...— Meiko aseguró.

— Hechos, Meiko... hechos, no puedes depender de suposiciones... y más si un tercero fue quien te lo dijo.

— Yukari tiene un punto bastante bueno... — Galaco afirmó. — Capricornio siempre con los pies en la tierra.

— Deja hago una llamada.— Esta vez IA se levantó de su asiento para alejarse un poco del grupo.

Las chicas siguieron discutiendo sobre como le harían para juntar a sus amigas. Cada que se salían del camino o resultaba bastante fantasiosa alguna idea, Yukari se encargaba de volverlas a la realidad.

* * *

Dos chicas se encontraban en la azotea de aquel gran complejo donde estudiaban su carrera profesional. Ambas estaban sentadas, apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes a un lado de la puerta, una de ellas de cabello rubio tenía una guitarra acústica color celeste, mientras trataba de afinarla y poder tocar algunas notas. La otra chica de cabello aqua sólo estaba a su lado contemplando el cielo.

—¿Como te va a ti?— Comentó mientras posicionaba sus dedos para tocar SOL.

— Mhmm, cómo explicarlo...—

— Así cómo salga— Esta vez ya cambiaba de acordes para verificar si ya estaba bien afinada.

— Es cómo si tuviéramos algo, pero a la vez no, ¿sabes? Ósea, si vamos por algo para comer, vamos por la calle de la mano, me sobreprotege, y todo eso. —Suspiró. — Pero como te digo... somos nada... es como si no le importara...

— ¿Y ya han hablado acerca de eso?

— No...

— Deberías hacerlo... sólo recomendación... —Comenzó a tocar una armonía al azar, solamente para poner más sonido al ambiente.

—Supongo.

Quizá su amiga tenia razón, debía dejar las cosas en claro con la pelirosa, mas le era difícil, temía que su amistad se perdiera, pero si no lo hacía, jamás lo sabría. Suspiró, de igual manera a Luka parecía restarle importancia a ese asunto. Miró hacia su derecha donde estaba su amiga con su guitarra. Observó su vestimenta; pantalones de mezclilla, sus típicas botas de motociclista, camisa blanca y su famosa chaqueta de piel. Tenía entendido que últimamente sólo se la ponía para 'eventos importantes'.

— ¿Irás a algún lugar en especial?

— Ah... tenía planeado llevar a Gumi a cenar... ya sabes, para festejar fin de semestre...

— ¿'Fin de semestre'? — Miró con picardía a su amiga de la infancia.

— Si, fin de semestre. — Ladeó su rostro al lado contrario al de Miku en un intento por ocultarlo.

— ¿Y Gakupo, te presto la berenjena en la mañana? — Decidió dejar el tema a un lado, le resultaba bastante obvio su comportamiento. Sonrió.

— Si, se lo pedí anoche para poder ayudarle a Gumi con su maqueta, Kaito termino por llevarlo a su guardia, así que fui a dejárselo al hospital antes de pasar por acá.

— Ya... — Miró el celular de Lily que había dejado en el suelo, no paraba de vibrar. — ¿Cuántos mensajes llevas?

— No tengo ni la menor idea... por eso lo deje en vibrador...

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomó Gumi? — Rió ligeramente al recordar la última vez que Gumi se quejó por cómo casi la mitad de arquitectura e interiores no dejaban de intentar sacarle una salida a la rubia.

— Pues, me quitó su maqueta de las manos por que me detuve a saludar a Anon y Kanon por menos de un minuto y se fue a su salón. — Suspiró resignada.

— Quien te manda coquetear hasta con las piedras...

— Bah, yo no hago nada... — Intentó defenderse.

— Claro, claro, sigue fingiendo demencia...

— Esta vez es enserio — Sonrió.

El celular de la rubia volvió a vibrar, mas esta vez, la pantalla se iluminó. Una llamada. Sin mas lo tomó para leer el nombre en la pantalla. Era Ann. Sólo escuchó un "Ven a 'Análisis Musical V'" seguido del tono de línea cortada, guardó su teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón.

— ¿Me acompañas al salón 4-1?

— Vamos

Ambas chicas se levantaron, abrieron la puerta y tomaron las escaleras dos pisos hacia abajo. Giraron a la derecha para abrir la puerta del primer salón, casi pegado a las escaleras.

* * *

Bajo con cansancio el tapa bocas que llevaba puesto y desataba la cinta que sostenía su rosado cabello. Abrió la puerta a una pequeña estancia donde podía descansar de su guardia por lo menos diez minutos. Para su suerte, ese era su último día, antes de tener dos semanas libres. Con pereza se tiró a un viejo sillón, cerró sus ojos y suspiró con frustración. Sólo quería dormir, estaba cansada mentalmente. La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez, un pelimorado entró.

Gakupo, lo que le faltaba.

— Hey— Saludó el recién llegado.

— Hey...

— ¿Te sirvieron los apuntes?

— Si, algo... gracias... recuérdame más tarde devolverte la USB...

— Esta bien... — Le miró curioso antes de sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Descanso?

— Si, el viernes en la noche termino de cubrir...

— ¡¿Hasta el viernes?!

— Si, estoy cubriendo a un compañero para poder tener la próxima semana totalmente libre para ir a lo de IA.

— Wow... suerte, masoquista.

Silencio, sólo escuchaban el aire acondicionado funcionar.

— ¿Todo bien? — Se atrevió a preguntar el mayor.

— ¿Por que preguntas?

— Te noto extraña, no se, mi sexto sentido, supongo — Bromeó.

La pelirosa dudo en contestar, no se consideraba el tipo de personas que contaba todo a sus amigos, prefería guardarse ciertos asuntos de manera más personal. Como la extraña relación que llevaba con su compañera de habitación. Miró de reojo al pelimorado que ya tenía los ojos cerrados y su nuca descansando en el respaldo del sillón. Quizá no le vendría mal quitarse un peso de encima, de igual manera, conocía al pelimorado desde poco antes de haber entrado a universidad, eso era más de cinco años. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

— Nada importante, ya sabes, llegar a la casa dispuesta a descansar, pero tu compañera de cuarto piensa que es media tarde... — Suspiró con frustración. — Estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de departamento...

— ¿Aha? — Abrió los ojos y ladeó su rostro para prestarle atención.

— Al final termino por caerme bastante bien Miku, pero, a veces no respeta que comparte departamento con alguien.

— Bueno, Miku-chan a veces puede ser bastante... — Intentó buscar la palabra perfecta para describir a su amiga de toda la vida. — Exageradamente hiperactiva, tiene demasiada energía, pero, no lo hace para molestar, créeme.

— Yo se que no lo hace para molestar, pero, hay días en que sólo quiero descansar... tu sabes a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Ya le has comentado de como te sientes respecto a esto? Digo, debería entender...

— Una vez al mes, casi creo...

— Quizá deberían hacer un código de cinco puntos que hay que respetar dentro del departamento... algo así como el que tengo con Kaito. — Miró como Luka arqueó una ceja. Se reincorporó un poco. — Por ejemplo, un punto del código es 'respetar la comida del otro', no es que me coma su helado ni nada de eso, pero, cuando viviamos con Al, solía agarrar mis galletas y el helado de Kaito sin siquiera avisar y entonces cuando llegábamos a buscar por estos, resultaba que ya no había...

— ¿Y que si se rompe?

— Bueno, en nuestro caso, se paga la renta del afectado.

— Ya veo...

— Es más un código de convivencia amena, honestamente...

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. Definitivamente, la pelirosa hablaría de eso con Miku. Si eso no funcionaba, lo mejor para ella sería buscar otro departamento.

— Luka...

— ¿Mhmm?

— ¿Que sientes por Miku-chan?

Luka abrió sus ojos y su boca ligeramente en sorpresa. Frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba a su amigo. ¿A que venia eso de repente?

— Piénsalo, y en el siguiente descanso... si es que tengo, me lo dices. — Gakupo le guiño el ojo.

La pelirosa sólo observó como el chico se levantó con pereza de su lugar para salir de la habitación, dejándola totalmente sola con la pregunta rondando en su cabeza no más de cinco minutos.

* * *

Lily intentaba procesar la pregunta que le había hecho Ann, sentía las miradas de la peliaqua en su espalda, y la de la chica de cabello ondulado rubio y ojos azules. Sentía que esta última hacía más presión que la de Miku... o quizá estaban igual...

— ¿Entonces?

— No tengo por que respoderte eso, Ann.

— ¿Por que no? ¿Acaso si te gusta?

— No te la voy a responder por que es algo personal... y... no es como que haya mucha confianza entre nosotras.

— Mira, Lily... Yo necesito saber y tu tienes examen en media hora.

— ¿Y para que necesitas saber? ... ¿Y que te importa mi examen?

— Te seré sincera... con la condición de que tu lo seas.

Lily le miró incrédula.

— IA me habló y necesita saberlo, no me dio motivos, así que, como le debía un favor, acepte hacerlo, así que vuelvo a preguntártelo... — La habitación se sumo en silencio.— ¿Te gusta Gumi?

— No. — Lily arqueó la ceja.

Miku le miró con confusión, mientras Ann sacaba su teléfono móvil para mandar un mensaje y acabar con eso, realmente no se llevaba bien con la rubia. Vieron caminar a Lily hacia la salida, en silencio la menor la siguió. A la peliaqua le costaba creer que no sintiera nada por su amiga, no después de todas las pruebas que tenía, desde intercambio de miradas, hasta como la rubia era de considerada con la peliverde, sin tomar en cuenta que cada que le hablaba de ella, la rubia sólo desviaba la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Mientras tanto Lily más que la respuesta que había dado, le causaba intriga que IA haya pedido a Ann para preguntarle, cuando podía hacerlo directamente ella. Ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

* * *

La noche estaba por caer, colores fríos adornaban el cielo y poco a poco la temperatura ambiental iba bajando ligeramente. Dos chicas caminaban tomadas de la mano por el parque del fraccionamiento, no llevaban mucho de haber salido de casa de Meiko.

— ¿Tu casa o la mía?— La pelimorada se dirigió a su acompañante.

— La mía, ¿Aún vives con Kotone, no?

— Si, aunque probablemente aun se encuentre en el laboratorio, tengo entendido que el viernes es su último examen.

— Uhh, ¿Entonces no podrá irse con nosotras?

— No sé, posiblemente sale al medio día, ya sabes como es, prefiere sus clases bastante temprano.

— Entonces, la mía. — IA sonrió. — ¿Ya te sabes lo de tu examen final?

— Bastante sencillo. Ya sabes, marxismo.

— Urgh... aún recuerdo cuando lo ví en colegio.

— Es bastante interesante, para serte honesta.

IA sólo miró a Yukari dándole a entender que no tenía nada de interesante.

— Si, sí, se que te aburre esto... mejor dime, ¿A quien llamaste?

— A Ann, me debe un favor, así que, es una buena oportunidad para cobrarlo.

— Y... ¿Por que accediste a ayudarlos con el asunto de Lily y los demás?

— Bueno, Lily no lo sabe, pero, le debo un favor y no me gusta estar en deuda. En cuanto a los demás, no lo sé, llegue sintiéndome cupido, quizás.

— ¿Favor a Lily?

— Si, sí no hubieses sido su ex novia, posiblemente no nos habríamos conocido. No conocías a Meiko o alguien ¿O si?

— No. Sólo Kotone.

— ¿Lo vez? No te ofendas, pero, a veces eres tan asocial.

— Solamente un poco. — Sonrió resignada.

Las dos caminaron en silencio, solamente disfrutando la compañía de la otra hasta la casa de IA, no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar, al fin de cuentas, vivía casi enfrente del parque. Al llegar al departamento, la dueña cerró la puerta, sonrió seguido de mirar al suelo y quitarse los zapatos. Al levantar la mirada observó como Yukari estaba dejando su libro en la mesa de centro de la sala, seguido de tirarse al sillón de tres espacios. IA no perdió tiempo, camino hasta ahí para tirarse sobre esta haciendo que su amante soltara un pequeño quejido de dolor, que inmediatamente se vio silenciado por sus propios labios. Le besó de una manera desesperada, como si al siguiente día fuese a acabarse el mundo. La necesitaba. Pronto sus pulmones necesitaron oxigeno por lo que se vieron obligadas a separarse.

— Te extrañe. — Admitió la de cabello claro.

— Yo también.

— Mentirosa, a puesto que estuviste metida en tus libros. — Golpeó suavemente con su dedo índice la frente de la chica bajo ella.

— Un poco... pero enserio, extrañe el hecho de que estuvieras ahí.

— ¿Mi presencia?

— Si, tu presencia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y olvidando donde estaba, Yukari se giró para estar sobre IA e intercambiar posiciones, mas lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe en seco seguido de otro quejido.

— Mierda.

— Ouch... ¿Por que hiciste eso? — IA llevó sus manos a la parte de su cabeza afectada.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón...

— Ya, supongo que es el karma... — Sobó por última vez con fuerza. — ¿Seguimos donde nos quedamos? — Sonrió picadamente.

— Me parece...

Ambas volvieron a fundirse en un beso esta vez, cargado de pasión, acompañados de caricias que sólo provocaban que subiera la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

* * *

Lily había aparcado su motocicleta justo enfrente de la entrada de los edificios de arquitectura. Se recargó ligeramente en esta para esperarla. Sacó de una bolsa interna de su chaqueta el teléfono celular, ya tenía más de veinte conversaciones y cerca de doscientos mensajes, suspiró. Al poco tiempo, comenzó a divisar algunos de los compañeros de clases de la peliverde, supuso que ya no tardaría. Unas cuantas personas se acercaban para platicar con ella e intentar sacarle una salida, mas terminaba rechazando todas, entre la gente que intentaba sacarle platica diviso a su compañera de departamento. Venía con el entrecejo fruncido y su boca torcida, no pudo hacer mucho más que sonreír torpemente mientras la saludaba con la mano.

— Veo que no puedes pasar por acá por que ya tienes media universidad detrás de ti...

Tras ese comentario, la gente comenzó a alejarse con indignación. Gumi solamente suspiro con cansancio.

— Mira que cuando te lo propones, puedes ser bastante insidiosa.

— Sólo cuando no he pegado el ojo en cuatro días consecutivos... — Se lanzó suavemente hacia delante y hundir su rostro en la chaqueta de la rubia, aun olía a cuero. — Muero de sueño...

— Y yo que iba a invitarte a cenar — Sonrío mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor con la derecha.

— Puedo intentar no morir ahorita, si es que me llevas a un buen restaurante de ramen...

— ¿Aunque quede a media hora?

— Si lo vale, vamos

— Va, sube.

A duras penas, Gumi se separó de la rubia para recibir el casco que siempre llevaba para ella, una vez que Lily se montó, la peliverde lo hizo detrás de ella, rodeó el estómago de la conductora con fuerza y apoyaba su cabeza en la espalda alta de esta. Contó hasta tres para sentir el arranque agresivo de su amiga, a veces pensaba que lo hacia a propósito.

* * *

Sabía que a Luka le molestaba que la esperara hasta altas horas de la noche de su guardia. Veces anteriores la pelirosa le había dicho de mil formas que no lo hiciera. Pero ahí estaba. Sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión , tapada de pies a cabeza con una cobija. Era esas horas en las que únicamente pasaban infomerciales en cada nueve de diez canales, de hecho, la próxima vez que viera a Meiko y Lily les diría sobre los parches mágicos que te quitaban las ganas de beber alcohol con solamente ponértelos. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, seguido de llaves en el picaporte, definitivamente era Luka.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos a un lado donde no estorbaban. Miró hacia la sala, otra vez Miku la había esperado imaginó, camino un poco para observar los sillón y efectivamente, la peliaqua estaba ahí.

— Hey.

— Hey... hey... no podía dormir, así que me puse a ver televisión. — Intentó excusarse.

— Como sea... necesitamos hablar. — Caminó hasta quedar en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba su compañera de habitación.

— ¡Ah! Yo también necesitaba hablar... contigo... — Sonrió, mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultarla.

— Okay, ¿Que sucede?

— No, no, tu primero. — Esta vez Miku se puso de pie para encarar a la estudiante de medicina.

— Escucha, necesitamos hacer algo para convivir aquí más amenamente... — Miro la cara confundida de su compañera. — Honestamente, estaba pensando en simplemente cambiarme, pero, eso seria bastante fastidio, así que, Gakupo me dio unas cuantas ideas.

— Ya veo...— Sintió aquello como una cubeta de agua helada.

— Me recomendó que hiciéramos una especie de código de cinco cosas que hay que respetar a toda costa una de la otra. Podríamos pensar en dos cada quien, y la quinta decidirla entre las dos. — Sonrió, ante la idea que le había dado el pelimorado.

— Mhmm, si... me parece... — Intentó sonar convencida, pero fue en vano.

— Se que no te gusta esto, pero, realmente necesitamos hacerlo. — Explicó al escuchar el tono de voz de Miku.

— Si, lo entiendo, suena buena idea. Supongo que podrían quedar para mañana.

— Entonces esta decidido. — La pelirosa bostezó. — ¿Querías hablar de algo?

— Ah... no, no tiene importancia... de hecho era algo parecido a eso... — Mintió.

— Bien, entonces hasta mañana, muero de sueño. — Luka se despidió revolviendo un poco el cabello de la menor seguido de caminar hasta su habitación donde se encerró.

Miku por su parte, hacia todo lo posible por contener sus lágrimas, ¿por que le era tan difícil decirle lo que sentía?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan fría? De todas las personas, ¿por que tuvo que ser Luka? Apagó la televisión, seguido de dirigirse a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tiró a su cama, silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tomó su celular para mandar un "_No pude. Help me :'(_ " a su amiga de toda la vida, Lily.

* * *

No tenía la menor idea de cómo habían llegado sanas y salvas a los departamentos al enterarse que su acompañante se había quedado dormida desde quien sabe cuando en el trayecto; por lo menos le aliviaba el asunto de que Gumi tenía la costumbre de aferrarse a ella como si no hubiera un mañana. Con algo de dificultad había logrado bajarse y cárgale a ella en brazos. El bendito ascensor seguía en reparación, realmente esperaba que cuando regresaran de lo de IA este ya estuviese funcionando a la perfección. De igual manera, la subida no le resultaba bastante complicado, tomando en cuenta que se tomaba un respiro de un minuto cada tres pisos. Ahora su mayor obstáculo era abrir la puerta, se maldijo a si misma por haber cometido la estupidez de guardar las llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón por inercia al tener que cargar a su roommate.

— Gumi...— Intentó llamar. Nada.

Suspiro al ver que no obtendría respuesta alguna... era como si estuviese cargando un cadáver. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero, si quería entrar a la casa, era su única opción. Dejoo salir un bufido de fastidio. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie. Lentamente fue bajando su brazo derecho que sostenía las piernas de su amiga, seguido de acercarse a la pared a un lado de la puerta para apoyarla y sostenerla contra su cuerpo, sin querer hacer más vergonzoso el asunto, sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón, seguido de abrir. Nuevamente, volvió a cargarla con ambos brazos como lo había hecho todo el trayecto. Fácilmente despego las llaves del picaporte y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Conocía el departamento a la perfección, así que no se le dificulto hacerse paso entre la oscuridad hasta la habitación de Gumi, donde la dejo con cuidado sobre la cama. Por lo menos le quitó los zapatos y el casco por default, por alguna extraña razón, no se sintió con las agallas para ponerla más cómoda. La pregunta de Ann de esa tarde golpeo su mente nuevamente. Suavemente acarició el cabello de la chica que dormía profundamente. Sonrió antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Se dirigió a la puerta principal para ponerle llave y dejar ambos cascos en unos ganchos que tenían para estos cerca de la entrada, giró en corto a la derecha para dirigirse a la cocina, más específicamente el refrigerador. Estaba casi vacío, sólo quedaban la cerveza y las bebidas energéticas. Tomó de las cervezas. Cruzó la sala a paso lento esquivando los muebles, al llegar al extremo abrió unas puertas corredizas de vidrio y salir a la terraza, abrió la lata y sacó su celular, busco el primer nombre en su agenda que empezaba con "I", clickeo el botón de marcar.

Línea.

— _¿Ho-hola?_

— Suenas agitada, ¿mal momento? — Dijo en tono burlesco.

—_ T-tan inoportuna... c-co-como siempre..._

— Si, me lo imagine. — Sonrió. — Entonces, iré al grano... ¿por que mandaste a Ann a hacerme cierta pregunta, si sabes que ella y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien por el asunto de Al?

Hubo un silencio en la línea. La rubia ya había hecho su imagen mental: en medio de la acción, IA se había puesto blanca como papel y a sudar frío, mientras separaba a Yukari de su entrepierna al ser descubierta. Nueve meses y quince días de relación no había sido en vano, conocía a IA al cien por ciento o por lo menos un noventa y ocho por ciento.

— _En-entonces la respuesta definitivamente no es "no"._

— Quien sabe, yo sólo quiero saber por que mandaste a Ann a preguntarme eso.

— _Curiosidad._

— No se que estés planeando, pero, hablare contigo de esto después.

— _Me parece._

— Disfruta — Nuevamente se burló.

— _¡Maldita sea, Lily!_

La rubia colgó el teléfono mientras reía en lo bajo, llevó la cerveza a sus labios nuevamente. Guardó su celular en el pantalón.

— No lo sé, IA... pero tengo la necesidad de protegerle... —Murmuró más para si misma, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

Su celular volvió a vibrar. Con pereza volvió a tener el aparato en sus manos. Mensaje de Miku. Llevó la lata de cerveza a su frente, el frío la hacia sentir mejor en ese momento al leer el mensaje.

— ¿Que cojones esta pasando aquí...? — Preguntó al aire queriendo que le susurrara alguna respuesta a la situación actual.

* * *

Antes que nada, una disculpa por haber demorado tanto, en Mayo tuve que revisar los exámenes de finales de Abril, me tocó organizar el evento del día del maestro y estudiante junto con otros colegas más. Luego, principios de este mes los cursos de verano y hasta ahorita tuve tiempo de revisar el capitulo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los reviews, espero este cuarto capitulo sea de su agrado, que ya se viene el IA Fest. Haha. ¡Woo! ¡party hard!

**_Nota random_**: La moto de Lily es una Ducati Multistrada 1200 S Touring. Y el auto de Gakupo un Vocho del '69 morado berenjena.

**Pandastica**: Hola, me alegro que te resulte interesante la historia, realmente me dan ánimos de seguir con el proyecto. En cuanto al Miku/Luka, claro que habrá, de hecho, a partir de este capitulo comenzaré a escribir más sobre la situación de estas. Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Ritsuki Kurusawi**: Me alegra saber que es de tu agrado. Y si, decidí hacerlo sobre ellas, puesto que las shippeo bastante y realmente hay poco de ellas (y se me hacen tiernas juntas haha). Muchas gracias por el tip, lo tomare en cuenta. Gracias a ti por leer. Saludos.

**Selt Saburouta Cunnighan**: Haha, hola, es el día 17 de Junio del 2015, 4:00AM. Bueno, como mencione arriba, una disculpa por la tardanza, trabajo, eventos, exámenes asfdasdf. Pues si, volviendo al fic, realmente disfruto leer a esas dos chicas juntas (IA Yukari), así que era por default que iban dentro de la historia. Y pues, ¡aquí esta! espero disfrutes este cuarto capitulo. Saludos.


End file.
